Blondes of Whimsy
by Engineer4Ever
Summary: Both walking the path of loneliness, each following a destined path, one craves for friendship, the other craves for acknowledgement, with interference of the bearer of the 2nd True Magic, these two blonde's collide. Watch as wackiness and magic's of the extreme tests the sanity of the Elemental Nations!
1. Let Chaos Ensue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tsukihime, please support the official release.**

**This story was inspired by L33t Horo's: Ninja no Master: Summoner of the white moon princess.**

**0**

Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruko. I'm just your average four year old girl. I have mid-length blonde hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, oh and I these awesome whisper-like marks on my cheeks, tripled on each side. I'm currently wearing an orange tee-shirt and black shorts with a pair of blue sandals. Now, I usually don't have a lot of friends…okay I have none and it stinks, but then, something great happened. I was going around for a walk when I bumped into an old man, I was waiting for him to yell at me like every other adult does, but all he did was lift me back up and patted off some dirt of me while telling me to be careful.

It felt…nice to be talked to normally for once.

He had strange colored eyes, they were red, like blood red, but they didn't look mean, they looked nice. He had grey hair that was waved back along with a matching beard and a soft smile. He wore fancy clothes, too. It was a black suit and some kind of cape over his shoulders and white gloves as he carried a cane that had a round red jewel for the handle.

We chatted a bit and he ever bought me ice cream! I liked him already. I told him about some of the pranks I've done and instead of being scolded he laughed at them and encouraged it. I think he was a prankster too. I just get that feeling. He said that I reminded him of his granddaughter since we were both whimsimical, no uh, whim-si-cal, whimsical, yeah that word and said that if we ever met we would be friends fast. I really wanted to meet her someday. He studied me a bit and said something about me having circuits and expected that from those fiery red heads. It went way over my head, but he gave me a book. It was old and a bit tattered, but it was one of the first gifts I've really gotten, so I would treasure it.

He recommended that I turn to a certain page and try out one of the magic spells; apparently he was a Magician, which sounded cool. I always wanted to do magic or a cool jutsu like one of the Shinobi in the village do.

He said he had to go away for a while, but he said he would come back and tell me of some of his pranks. That made me feel giddy at the very thought of it.

So, I went into an abandon building and started to paint the squiggly lines to make the magic circle in my _blood!_ Yeah, gross, but it was okay, I heal quickly for some reason, go figure. As I started to read from the book for the chant, I may not have notice a strand of long blonde hair that had a white glow to it fall into the circle. As I looked at the words, something weird happened. I started talking by myself; it was like the words just rolled off my tongue.

**"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**  
**The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**  
**Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).**  
**Repeat every five times.**  
**Simply, shatter once filled.**  
**I announce.**  
**Your self is under me; my fate (doom) is in your sword.**

**In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**  
**Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead; I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"** Naruko shouted to the world itself.

The seal lit up and a bright light filled the room.

There on top of the seal was a beautiful woman. She had short blood hair that framed her face; she had red eyes with slits that looked a lot like that old man's. She wore a white long-sleeve turtle neck, a long purple skirt, and long black boots. She admitted an aura of innocence and curiosity as she scanned the room she was summoned in and set her blood red eyes on Naruko.

"Hi, do you know how I got here?" She asked in a cheery bubbly voice with a friendly smile.

"Um, I-I think I summoned you." Naruko said quietly.

"EH?!" The older blonde said as she jumped back in surprise, "Summoned? But I'm not a Servant?" She questioned out loud and looked at the child's left hand.

"Ow." Naruko yelped as she looked at the top of her left hand and saw a red mark that looked like a sword with two squiggly wings rested from the sides of the sword **(1)**.

"Huh." The older blonde said, "I guess I was summoned as a Servant. I blame gramps for this." She said as she saw the Command Seals.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself," the older girl said as she puffed her chest and patted it with one hand while her other hand rested on her hip, "I'm Arcueid Brunestud." She said when something wormed around under her shirt, she lifted it and pulled out a black cat that had a large black ribbon bow around its neck, "Oh, and this is my friend Len. Say hi Len." Arcueid said and Len jumped out of Arcueid arms and landed on Naruko's head.

"Meow." Len said as she snuggled on top of Naruko's head and the girl let out a giggle at the friendly cat.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruko; it's nice to meet you Arcueid, Len-Len." She said as she nicknamed the cat.

Len raised an eyebrow at that, but purred in a way to show she would allow it.

Arcueid knelt down in front of Naruko, "Okay Naruko-chan, how about you tell me how you summoned me."

Naruko spoke of a kind old man that bought her ice cream and gave her the spell book that she used to summon the True Ancestor. At the end of the story, Arcueid knew to blame her gramps for this. Once she had told Naruko that she knew the old man that gave her the book, the blonde start to dance happily.

"What are you so happy about?" Arcueid asked in confusion as a question mark appeared over her head.

"That old man said that if I ever met his granddaughter that we would be friends fast because we were really alike!" Naruko said with a giddy voice, "Cause we're both whimsim-whimsical." She said as she stumbled through the word.

Arcueid did somewhat agree, but it wasn't because they we both whimsical, that was a given, from what she could see in Naruko's eyes, it was because they carried loneliness, something she was all too familiar with. Was this what gramps was going for, Arcueid questioned in her mind.

Arcueid tried to make a connection to the world she was in and felt what this world carried. It was war torn, many negative emotions filled it, along with some sort of old creatures that were very powerful (a challenge perhaps?), but they felt…contained? Yes like a lid was put over a jar, these creatures were sealed away somehow…and her new Master seemed to hold one too.

Interesting.

"So Naruko-chan, do you have any questions for me?" Arcueid asked the child.

Naruko looked at her feet, like she was afraid of Arcueid or something, "Wou-would you be my friend?" she asked in a quiet voice and if it wasn't for her superior hearing, Arcueid may not have heard the child.

Aww, she just wanted a friend, "Of course! As long as you promise to me mine?" Arcueid offered as she held out her pinkie, she remembered hearing about kids doing something like this, so she would try it out.

Naruko's face lit up and she wrapped her tiny pinkie around Arcueid's and the older blonde wrapped hers around Naruko's, "Of course!" the little girl said and they shook on it.

Len jumped on their hands and meowed as she put her paw on their pinkies, "Looks like Len wants to be your friend too." Arcueid said with a smile as she saw the girls' smile grow even brighter.

"So how about we go to your house." Arcueid offered so that they could get out of this dreary building.

Ah, Naruko's face fell a bit, did I say something wrong?

"I-I live in a tiny apartment by myself." Naruko said sadly.

Oh, but what about her parents? Didn't she have…them…oh, OH, she didn't have any did she? No wonder she wanted a friend.

"Well, I'm sure we can find a better place for us to live." Arcueid offered, she could use her _Mystic Eye _to get a seller to give her a house to live in. She may have lived on the road when she tracked Roa down, but she did have some standards when she rested.

Naruko looked surprise, "You're living with me?" she asked like she didn't believe what she heard.

"Well, yeah. I'm your Servant so I have to stay close to you to protect you silly. It is in the job description." Arcueid said with a big smile.

"Yeah!" Naruko cheered as she hugged Arcueid's leg.

"Okay, let's go!" Arcueid cheered as she grabbed Naruko's hand and with Len on Naruko's head, they walked out of the building.

As they walked around the building, Arcueid noticed people pointing that them and saying things like demon, freak, did she trick her. Mou, what was wrong with these people?

She noticed that Naruko looked at her feet as they walked, but Arcueid looked at Len and the cat nodded. You see, Len is a very special cat; she was really a Succubus and could only communicate with others via contact and talk to someone in their mind. So Len was going to read Naruko's mind to see why these people were acting like this and try to learn more about their new home.

They eventually found a real estate building and entered.

The business owner looked at Naruko in disgust and was about to yell, but Arcueid cut him off, "Hi," she said with her cheery smile and activated her golden eyes to make it easier to make him sell something to her, "I was looking for a place to stay. Something big for a modest size family, 4 or 5 bedrooms, a big kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a garden, a living room, um, a pool is acceptable if it has one, a fireplace, a dojo, and has a good view." Arcueid stated as she wanted to give her little Master some luxury.

"Okay." The owner said as he looked through some books and found a place, "Take a look." He said as Arcueid study the pictures of both in interior and exterior as she turned it sideways and upside down.

"It looks good, now…how much?" she questioned as she furthered the power of her golden eyes. She didn't have any cash on her nor did she even know the currency of this world, so she was going for something around the _free_ price range.

"It's yours." The owner said as he handed Arcueid the key and the address.

"Thanks~" Arcueid chirped as she grabbed the key and address. She about-face and left the store with Naruko in tow.

"How'd you do that?" Naruko asked in surprise. Why didn't that guy yell at her she thought and why did Arcueid's eyes turn gold?

"How'd I do what?" Arcueid asked cluelessly to tease the girl.

Ah, now she's pouting at me, but I can't tell you all the things I can do just yet little Master of mine~

They walked to their new place when they were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of people in black outfits and cool animal masks, an old man in red and white robes walked in front of them.

"Jiji!" Naruko proclaimed, eh? Was this the person that took care of her?

"Naruko-chan, can you come over here please?" he asked with a smile that reminded me of gramps.

Len jumped on Arcueid's shoulder and told her this was the Hokage, the one in charge of this village. Oh, maybe he thought I was a threat…well I could be, but since Naruko-chan was my Master I wouldn't hurt her home.

"Eh? But I was playing with Arcueid and Len-Len." Naruko said in a pout.

"Be that as it may, I don't know who she is." The old man said. Mou, just say you don't know if I'm a threat or something.

"I just came to live here and Naruko-chan was helpful enough to show me a place where I could get a house." The vampire said in a cheery tone. It seemed to take the old man by surprise, ha take that!

"Be that as it may I wish to talk to you." He said in a tough tone. Hey you really shouldn't try to take me on old guy, I may be a _bit_ more then you can handle.

"Noooope~" Arcueid said, something that once again took the old man by surprise. Maybe people didn't usually tell him no before?

"As the leader of this village I would implore you to change your mind." Sarutobi said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Weeeeell, I just got my new house and I really really want to sleep. So maybe we could do this tomorrow or something." Arcueid said with a shrug and some of the mask wearing guys growled at her.

"Take her." Sarutobi ordered. Hey hey, no need to be a sore loser.

A guy in a boar mask grabbed her shoulder, but she grabbed his hand and flipped him to the ground, causing a crater to be made from the strength she used. Oops, I think I knocked him out…or broke his spine.

That got everyone's attention and they tensed and got ready to attack.

"Wow, you guys really need to learn some manners. If a girl says no you should respect that." Arcueid said in a lecturing tone. I think I just made them angrier.

"jiji stop!" Naruko said with teary eyes.

"Naruko-chan, this person is dangerous, come over here." He ordered

Okay, you guys are pissing me off, "Naruko-chan, do you want me to go?" Arcueid asked her tiny Master.

"No!" Naruko shouted and Arcueid grinned to the old man. Now what old man?

Sarutobi had a frown on his as he tried to comprehend how this girl made such a connection to Naruko. She rarely trusted new people.

"Straight from the horse's mouth, what now funny hat man?" Arcueid asked with a maddening grin.

Sarutobi growled at the name and started to walk up to take Naruko.

Okay, not happening. Arcueid thought as she picked up Naruko and continued walking past them while unleashing enough of her Ki to send them all to their knee.

"If you want to talk, try learning some manners." Arcueid said with a sniff as she left for her and Naruko's new home.

"Th-that was worse than the Kyuubi's presence." One of the Anbu said in a shuttered voice.

"Who is she?" Sarutobi questioned out loud as he stood up.

**0 With our blonde duo 0**

As they made way to their new home they saw that it was a brick red color with a white roof. As they walked, Len continued to let Arcueid know what she got out of Naruko's head. They were in a land called Hi no Kuni, the Shinobi village known as Konoha; it was basically a warrior village. Hm, did her little Master want to be one too? Ah, Len said yes to that. Okay, so she had to see how good her Master was and work from there~

"It's so big!" Naruko said in surprise as she saw her new home.

"Yep~" Arcueid said in a giggle and they explored while Len found the good places to take a cat nap.

Hm, next they would have to get some clothes. While Naruko's outfit was okay, she needed more stuff if what Len said was true and less orange, much less orange!

"Go find a bedroom and I'll tuck you in." Arcueid said and Naruko nodded as she rushed to claim her room.

Arcueid walked around a bit and saw the crescent moon in the sky and it was filling her with power, not as much as a full moon would, but good enough.

She finally saw Naruko laying in a bed with a basic white blanket over her while her head was against some pillows without sheets on them.

Hmm, more shopping it seems~

"Okay, time for Master to go to bed." Arcueid said, this taking care of someone was really new to her.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" Naruko asked in a whimper.

"Yeah."Arcueid said with a nod.

Len walked into the room and hopped on top of Naruko's head to sleep.

Naruko yawned and closed her eyes, "Night…mama."

Arcueid blinked at that…mama? Well they did have the same hair color and looked a little bit alike. Plus it sounded…nice.

"Okay, I'll play along." Arcueid said with a smile as she brushed Naruko's hair a bit and left the room.

Len would do her job to make Naruko feel better through her dreams and learn more about her Master's new Master.

Arcueid walked around the deck of the garden and looked up, "How about coming down?" she asked

"No thanks, I like the view." the jovial elderly voice said of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Magician, Wizard Marshal, and the Old Man of the Jewels.

He was sipping some sake as he watched the moon and turned his head to grin at his granddaughter, "Well?" he asked knowingly like he usual did.

"Well what?" Arcueid said as she put her hands on her hips.

The old man rolled his eyes, "You couldn't have not noticed. Do you feel the impulse?" he stated as he took a sip of sake from his sake saucer.

Arcueid blinked and she, she couldn't feel the urge to drink blood! She turned to the 4th rank Dead Apostle, "How?" she asked, she needed to know!

He grinned at her, "You were summoned as a Servant, but you are still living or sleeping in the Millennium Castle Brunestud. So, by being summoned as a pseudo Servant, you are cut off from your real body's impulse for blood." He stated simply.

Arcueid let that process through her head, no urge for blood, no longer using most of her power to hold it back; she could fight at full strength now! But then a thought hit her, "What are you up to gramps?" she questioned with suspicion as she narrowed her eyes.

Zel just grinned at her, "That girl, is a good soul, even after being treated like garbage from the very people she protects, she can still find a reason to smile. So I thought, 'What would happen if I interfered a bit?', now with you here, that girl has the only thing she really wanted, a friend."

"But…why do they hate her?" Arcueid asked with a frown, her little Master seemed like such a sweet little girl.

"You felt the power she has in her right?" Zel asked and Arc nodded, "Well they think she is the demon she holds, just because it's sealed in her." He snorted, "I forget how stupid humanity can be at times. What's worse, her own father did that to her by sacrificing his life. He was the last leader of this village before that old guy took charge again."

"So that was why the funny hat man takes care of her, or just enough care of her. To keep her loyal." Arcueid said as she punched her fist into her opened palm.

"Yes and no, the man cares for her, but he does want her loyal to the village too; he just sucks at caring for her because the civilians want that kid to suffer." Zel stated

"Well, I won't let them do that to her!" Arc said with conviction.

Zel smirked at her, "Getting close to Master already mama~" he teased and Arc blushed prettily and he laughed, "Good for Arc, I'm happy you can feel this. Being a mother is something you may never be able to feel, so this will do you some good." He said with a kind smile.

"Yeah." Arcueid and scratched her cheek, but she remembered something, "You still didn't answer my question for real."

Zel just smiled, "I want her to be my apprentice, but she needs some work. You can train her physically and I pop in every once and a while to give her some books and some items to work with. And then, she'll be ready to learn more." The old man said as he liked his plan.

"How to you know you won't drive her insane?" Arcueid questioned

"Because she is a prankster at heart, and so am I. And if she can take all the crap she gets here, then she could handle my tutelage." The Wizard Marshal with a maddening grin, "Besides, I always liked the good guy." He added

Arc looked confused, "Huh, what do you mean?" she asked

Zel just waved her off, "Nothing, just train her well and have her read that book I gave her." The Magician said as he stood up and stepped through a dimensional rift, leaving this world.

"You are so confusing at times gramps, but I was going to train her anyway so meh!" Arcueid said to herself as she stuck out her tongue at the place Zel was last.

She went back into the house and saw a bag on her bed that held a bunch of money in it that had a sticky note with a childish drawing of Zelretch on it.

"Thanks gramps." She muttered as she didn't know if she could keep using her _Mystic Eye _to get stuff if she was going to stay here without getting suspicious and since she didn't have her usual source of gold to live off of in this world.

She hopped into the bed and started making some Z's.

Tomorrow seems like it was going to be fun.

**0 The next morning 0**

Arcueid woke up and snuck to see her little Master and saw her sleeping with Len in her real body.

Len was a girl with long light blue hair and wore gothic Lolita attire.

"Len." She whispered as Len woke up and turned back into her cat form.

Naruko stirred awake and saw Arcueid, "Arcueid?" she asked

"Who else?" Arc said with a grin plastered on her face.

Naruko threw off the covers and hugged Arcueid, it was real, she didn't dream it!

"How about we get some food, clothes, and some stuff for the house, nee?" Arc asked

"Yeah!" Naruko said as she pumped her fist in the air as Len jumped on her head.

With a giggle, they set off for the market place.

_-An hour later-_

After getting some spare clothes for herself and getting a whole new wardrobe for Naruko, mostly blues, purples, blacks, reds, and some whites. The store owner was kind enough to give a discount via _Mystic Eye _since they tried to overcharge them. The same with grocer, but they got a whole lot of food, but not garlic, bleh. She just hoped Naruko could cook; she really wasn't one for kitchen duty. Next they went to the furniture store and got some chairs, blankets, sheets, tableware, and books. It was best to read up on where she was…or have Len do it and have her tell her later~

As they had most of the stuff delivered and using a bit of her golden eyes to make sure they didn't tamper with the stuff. They started to head back home with the food when the funny hat man showed up again.

"Did you learn some manners yet?" Arcueid asked with a teasing smile.

"I believe so." He said with some shame in his voice. Hey, I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks~

"Great, have one of your mask guys drop this off at our house and we can chat~" Arc said with a grin and the Hokage nodded as an Anbu took the bags of food.

"Wow, now that's service." The vampire said to herself as she and Naruko followed the funny hat man to his tower of ninjatude.

The old man offered Arcueid a chair and the older blonde took it.

The old man took his seat behind his desk and looked right into Arcueid's eyes, "I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, leader of this village." He said introducing himself.

"Hiya, I'm Arcueid Brunestud, world traveler!" the vampire said in a cheery tone.

Mou, from the look this old guy is giving me he doesn't believe me! But it's true~

"And why are taking care of Naruko-chan?" he asked. Hey, she's right here you know, you make it sound like she's an animal!

"Someone has too." Arcueid said in a superior tone. Oh, he may not have shown it, but I saw that small flinch. Struck a nerve huh?

"Naruko-chan, please go outside for a moment." He asked kindly.

"Why should she? This is about her after all." Arcueid countered

The old man just narrowed his eyes at her.

"You may not like it or the other idiots may not like it, but I'm here to stay." Arcueid said with a shrug.

Sarutobi sighed wearily, he may rule this village, but the girl was a civilian since she owned a residence in the village now and from what he saw, force wouldn't work on her either, unless it was in greater numbers. (He wishes!)

Naruko had no idea what was going on, but she was happy that Arc was going to stay, but why was her jiji being so mean. She made a friend, isn't that good?

"Come on Naruko, let's go home." Arcueid said as she took Naruko's hand and they headed out the tower.

Sarutobi signaled for an Anbu and one with a dog masked knelt in front of him, "Try to find out some information on this Arcueid Brunestud and keep an eye on her." He ordered

"Hai." The dog Anbu answered.

**0 With the blonde's 0**

'_Stupid old guy.' _Arcueid thought in a huff. She was summoned and now she was going to stay, no matter what!

As they walked home, people continued to glare at them. Oh, you really think you're scary, I'll show you scary. Arcueid thought as she unleashed her killing intent to these idiots, that'll show them not to mess with her and her little Master.

They finally made it home and Arcueid led Naruko to the garden, "So Naruko-chan, you want to be a strong person right?" the older blonde said

"Yeah, I wanna be the strongest!" Naruko said as she pumped her fists in the air.

"Well, I'm pretty tough myself, so how about I train you?" the True Ancestor asked.

"Really?!" Naruko said in shock.

"Really really, but you also have to read that book gramps gave you, it probably has some good stuff in there to help you." Arc said as she patted the girls' head and Naruko nodded as she ran to her room to get the book.

"Len, why don't you do some reading?" Arc suggested and the cat on her head nodded and went to find the books they bought and had delivered to the house.

"I got it!" Naruko said as she held the book over her head.

Arcueid nodded, "Good, now let's put these groceries away and we can get started." The older blonde said and the younger blonde nodded.

It only took them about seven minutes to put all the food away and they made their way to the garden.

Arcueid saw the small rocks in the garden and nodded, they would help with some dodging practice till Naruko could take a hit from her in training.

"Okay, let's read some of that book first." The vampire hunter said.

Now Arcueid wasn't that savvy in magic, but she only knew the basic parts of it and those that interested her, so the first thing the vampire looked up was Reinforcement. This would help her little Master strengthen her body, but first she would have to train in strengthening objects to get an understanding of it. Now what to test?

Oh, the rocks, there was a lot of them and they would serve two purposes! One in Reinforcement training and the other, was them being even harder and make Naruko-chan dodge them even more!

"Okay, remember the feeling you used when summoning me?" Arc asked and Naruko nodded, "Well focus on that feeling, but pump that feeling into these rocks."

"But what will that do?" Naruko asked with her head tilted to the side cutely. Oh, she was so adorable!

"It helps with a spell called Reinforcement. The spell makes your body tougher, but you need to practice on objects first so you can understand it. If you do it to your body now, you may hurt yourself, you understand?" Arc asked and the girl nodded in understanding, which was good.

So for the next hour, Naruko pumped the rocks full of prana. Most broke at first, but once Arc told her that the goal in this was to pump the rocks with just enough prana so they were strong, but didn't break, she would be doing good.

After that, 3 out of every 5 rocks didn't break out of 100 rocks. It was progress so now that she was running low on Od, Arc decided to take the more physical part of training into action, "Now, I'm going to throw these rocks at you and you have to dodge them." The older blonde said.

"Eh?" Naruko squeaked in slight fear. Hey, you want to be strong Master, you can't be afraid to get hit by a rock.

"This helps you to learn how to dodge and if you get hit it will help you with pain tolerance." Arc said as she nodded sagely.

"But, but didn't I make those rocks even harder?" she asked in fear. You're getting warmer Master.

"You did that on purpose!" the chibi blonde said in shock. Bingo, you win a rock~

Arcueid threw one of the rocks at a decent speed, which was like slow motion to her, but a bit fast for a kid. Naruko jumped to the left and gulped at the glen in Arcueid's eyes, "DODGE!" the vampire shouted.

_-One hour later-_

Naruko was on the ground breathing heavily as she was covered in bruises which were already healing slowly.

"It hurts~" the child whimpered.

Oh, maybe I went a bit far? Nah, this would help her later. Arcueid thought as she watched her Master heal.

"You should have dodged more." Arc said as she knelt down next to Naruko's side and cupped her chin with her hands and watched the child try and fail to glare at her.

"They were so fast." Naruko panted out.

"Well, they are going to only get faster Master till you can take a hit from me. Also think of it as a good reason to learn Reinforcement faster." Arcueid said with laughter.

Aww, she's pouting again, she does that a lot doesn't she?

"Let's get you to your room." Arc said as she picked the girl up and ignored the wincing of the child in her arms.

"Isn't it almost lunchtime?" Naruko asked causing Arcueid to stop mid-step. Oh pooh, I did forget about that! But kitchens are my worst enemy~

"I'll order out." Arcueid said with a tense and twitchy smile to hide the blunder of her lack of domestic skills.

"Okay." Naruko said with a wince as Arcueid put a blanket over her.

Arcueid left the room, "Okay, she should be safe in the house because knowing gramps he would have put a _boundary field _around the place so we could have some privacy. Okay mission go get something edible is underway!" the vampire said as she pumped her hand in the air.

Len looked at her master and shook her head, why must she be so weird.

"Okay Len, you're in charge while I get us some food." Arc said as she dashed out of the house.

As Arcueid walked around the village she noticed that even with people glaring at her, that she was being watched or better yet followed. She turned to wave bubbly at the person stalking her and noticed that they left for another spot, which she waved to also. Hey, this was fun~

As she played her game she came across a dango place. She walked up to the counter with her eyes activated, "Hey, I'd like about 20 sticks of dango to go please." She said with a smile.

"Yes ma-am." The sales girl said as she got the order and handed it to Arcueid.

"Thanks~" the blonde said as she walked away and took a stick of dango and ate it, "Mm, this is good~" she said to herself as she continued walking and did some window shopping on the way. She saw a weapons store and decided to browse around a bit. Weapons, weapons, and more weapons, huh? While she really didn't use weapons herself, she did know how to use a sword, maybe her little Master could learn too, but dodge training came first and for most.

But she did purchase some weights for her Master to wear, just in case she adjusted to the dodge training too quickly and learned how to use Reinforcement. She wondered if she was spending too much money so fast, but shrugged it off, gramps would probably give her more and if not she would figure it out then.

If there was one thing she was good at, it was improvising~

She made it back home and gave a few sticks of dango to Len to munch on and the cat gave her a look. What? Once Naruko learns to cook some stuff we'll be okay! You know the kitchen is evil to me~

Arcueid peeked her head in Naruko's room and tip-toed in, "Psst, Naruko-chan, I got you dango~" the Servant whispered to her Master.

"Dango?" Naruko asked as she sat up and only gave a tiny wince this time.

"Yeah, it's really good." Arcueid said as she gave a few sticks to Naruko and had the rest for herself.

Naruko nibbled on it and gave a happy hum to the treat and started to devour it.

Arcueid gave a small laugh at the vigor that her Master had for her food.

"Well, just so you know, I'm not really the best in the kitchen, soooo you may have to be the one who cooks for us." Arcueid said with an awkward laugh.

Oh, she's just blinking clueless at me now…I'M, I mean, WE'RE GONNA STARVE~

"I may not be good, but…I'll try." The Master said as she tried to pump herself up.

Oh thank Gaia!

"That's great, just get some rest. You can worry about dinner when I'm hungry." Arcueid said as she patted her Masters' head.

"Okay?" Naruko said with a look of confusion.

_-One year later-_

Naruko jumped out of the way of two rocks thrown at her and caught the next one that was aimed at her left foot and threw it back at the one that was aiming at her right shoulder.

During the past year, Naruko was given a Crest by the old man, who visited every once in awhile. Naturally she had 34 Circuits in her body that held 486 units of Od and her Crest added an extra 19 Circuits that held 354 units of Od.

The Crest was placed on her lower back and it held a bunch of basic spells in it. Reinforcement was one of them, thus she was able to use it much easier now and use it through her whole body down to her skeletal structure.

Another was a spell called _Gandr_, a curse spell that was fired from one's index finger, but with the power Naruko put behind it with her circuits it went to the next level and became _Finn Shot_, which gave it the power of a pistol bullet.

_Projection_ was another spell; it materializes objects, in accordance to the caster's imagination, through the use of prana.

Next was the understanding of something called _Boundary Fields_, she still didn't understand it, but with her Crest she didn't really have too. She would look into it more though later.

The last thing was information on something called Jewelcraft. It involved storing Prana into jewels and using them as a weapon by releasing all the power in it at once. It was something that Zel-jiji, something that she decided to call the old man, wanted her to know for later on.

The young Magus was wearing a pair of black short shorts and a purple tank top with black Shinobi sandals while keeping her medium length hair in a braid.

"Okay Naruko-chan, we're done for today!" Arc said with a smile at her little Master and her stomach growled loudly. Arc gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of her head, "Looks like I'm hungry."

Naruko sighed, "We need to go shopping then." She said while wiped the sweat off of her with a towel.

**0**

Naruko and Arcueid were out shopping for more groceries for the never empty void known as Arc's stomach.

Arcueid had a few bags in her hands as she jumped on top of a streetlight and looked down, "Hey Master, try and keep up~" she teased as she started to hop away and Naruko huffed.

The little blonde reinforced her body and gave a leap and landed a bit clumsily on the same streetlight, "Wait for me!" Naruko called out as she followed her Servant at a much slower pace.

Arc turned her head and smiled at seeing her Master being so brave to play follow the leader, it was one of the little games she thought up to help her Master improve her sense of balance and footwork, and also to help with working in high places.

And just like that Naruko slipped…we'll work on that balance Master.

"AHH!" Naruko shouted as she fell and felt her foot being grabbed. Naruko looked up to see Arc holding all of her bags in one hand while the younger blondes' foot was in the other.

"Is the food okay?" Arc asked with concern and Naruko sweat drop.

"I'm perfect fine Arc, thanks for asking." Naruko said sarcastically.

Arcueid tilted her head to the side, "Ara? But Master your body was reinforced so you would have been fine and the food would have been doomed!" the vampire explained.

Again, Naruko sweat dropped at her teacher/Servant/mother figure.

"Let's just go home." Naruko said as Arc pulled her up and carried her home so her Master could cook her something yummy.

Naruko's skills in the kitchen had definitely improved over the last year.

Now, it wasn't 5 stars, but it was still better than some of her first attempts…that will never be spoken upon.

Oh sweet Gaia the tentacles~

They arrived home to see Len in her real form, something that shocked Naruko at first, and was reading, she liked that~

"Hey Len-Len!" Naruko said to the mute and Len nodded at her and pointed to the food.

Naruko nodded, "Yep, Arc's black hole of a tummy needed more food." She said with a sigh and Arcueid puffed her cheeks.

It isn't my fault my stomach is never satisfied~

Then a light bulb shined over Arcueid's head, "Hey Master, how about going to the hot springs!" she said with a sparkle of excitement as it had been a while since they last went.

Naruko hummed and agreed, it had been a while since she was there and it felt so nice too, "Okay, but be on your best behavior or no dinner!" Naruko threatened as she knew it was the only way to control Arc.

Arcueid gasp and hugged Naruko's legs, "I promise, I promise, just don't take the food away~" the True Ancestor cried.

Yes, it was the only way she knew to control Arc.

Naruko made a large dinner for Arc and gave herself and Len a more modest size meal.

After dinner the group of three left, with Len in cat form on Naruko's head, for the hot spring.

Arc was humming with a skip in her step while the civilians were looking at her with some fear.

Just as they should.

Most hadn't taken kindly to the fact that the 'demon' had gotten a protector/friend, so they tried to do something about it. It didn't end pretty that was for sure since Arcueid sent all of them to the hospital and crippled most for life.

Of course it was by sheer accident since Arc had tried her best to hold back.

They had it to the hot spring with no problems and they took off their clothes.

Arc, being as enthusiastic as she was, jumped right in after they cleaned themselves off like a little kid. She sighed in pleasure at the hot water against her skin and had a cloth on her head.

Len stayed in her cat form and refused to get in the bath, but she stuck close to Naruko.

Naruko reflected on what Zel-jiji had explained to her on why everyone hated her, in very simplistic and childish ways but she got the gist of it, and she wouldn't let them get to her. It explained why her old jiji paid attention to her like that. The big stupid head!

The man went down a lot on her trust list. Even further so when he tried to get Arcueid kicked out of the village somehow.

Which ended in failure at every try~

Len jumped on her head, careful of the water of course, and told her words of encouragement in her mind and Naruko smiled at the succubus, she was a really good friend and Arc was really lucky to have her.

"Naruko-chan!" Arc shouted as she jumped near the little girl, causing the water to splash both her and Len, much to the shape shifters annoyance as she hissed at the evil bath water and went to lick herself dry.

The 5 year old sighed, "Hey Arc." Naruko said after she spat some water out of her mouth while looking at the vampire…it was going to be a tough road ahead, Naruko just had that feeling.

**0 6 months later 0**

Naruko had entered the academy like any other kid. She wore a white dress with black buttons on her shoulders and black trimming on the skirt of the dress with a black bow around her neck along with white stockings and black shoes **(2)**.

She didn't know why Arc made her wear it, but the vampire said that it fit her so well.

During these few months Zel-jiji had her start working on Jewelcraft to get a more physical understanding of it, instead of relying on her Crest. She was making good progress with the flowing and transferring of power into objects, and apparently Arcueid had a few jewels (Read as: A LOT!) in her Castle and had taken them out for the child to use. Naruko was no jeweler, but even she could tell these things could buy a small country on their own!

Her physical training had been going along well as the blonde was able to dodge most of Arcueid's throws. This made the True Ancestor start throwing punches at the Jinchuuriki, which ended up like the first day of her dodge training all over again.

The pain~

The classes were relatively boring to the blonde, as she knew most of the history from Len who would come with her who had read it long ago, but when it got to the more physical aspects of the classes, she excelled far more than the rest of her class.

When they did shuriken practice, a black haired boy threw all his shuriken at once and nailed the target, but Naruko scuffed at that and said she could do better, since she was confident in her aim.

The sensei let her go next and the blonde did. She threw all her shuriken so fast and hard, after reinforcing her arms, that they sunk so deep into the target that one couldn't even pull them out and each hit a vital area.

She turned to see the reaction of the black haired boy and saw him looking at her with eye lit at the thought of a challenge.

The blonde shrug mentally and watched as the rest of her class go.

_-Two years later-_

Naruko smiled with Len on her head as she walked after Arcueid since the vampire was skipping along the night streets with the full moon in the sky.

In the past two years Zel-jiji had her learn not only her Element, but also her Origin.

Her Element was Wind, which was considered the most noble of the elements, while her Origin threw her for a loop, but made the old vampire grin like a madman.

Shift.

Or something the old man referred to as Spatial Transportation.

Spatial Transportation is Magecraft in the realm of Magic. It was something nearly impossible in present day, but it was still possible since the Wizard Marshal had said Naruko fell under the special circumstances category of those who could still use it since the other two categories involved either crystallized miracles like Command Spells or knowledge from the Age of Gods.

Zelretch said he would look more into as it just help solidify his decision in picking the young blonde as his apprentice as her Origin alone could allow her, with the right training of course, to be able to perform his Magic after gaining a mastery over her Origin.

It still shocked the Jinchuuriki that the man, one so powerful and looked upon with such respect, from what Arcueid said, wanted HER as his apprentice. It really made her excited.

Naruko was wearing a pair of blue shorts with a white shirt and a black long sleeve jacket with a pair of black sandals. She kept her hair in a short side braid ponytail on her left shoulder so it wouldn't get in her way too much and still look cute at the same time.

The blonde child would rather have been reading the books on Runes and the scrolls on seals that Zel-jiji had given her, but it was nice to get out of her Workshop every once in awhile.

"Mou Naruko-chan, you're so slow~" Arc teased as she dashed ahead.

"Am not!" Naruko said back as Len held on to her head and the blonde chased after her Servant.

Naruko caught up to her Servant, who had abruptly stopped for some reason, and tackle hugged her, "Got ya~" Naruko chirped and blinked at the first serious look she had ever seen on her Servant, "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"There's blood in the air Master, a LOT of blood." Arcueid said as she turned to the direction in which the blood was coming from.

Naruko zipped up her jacket and put Len in it and hopped on Arcueid's back, "Let's go." The Master said in a serious voice.

Arcueid nodded and headed to the source of the all the blood, the Uchiha Clan compound.

Naruko fished out several almandine garnet jewels from her jacket pocket; each held enough Prana for a C-rank spell, and prepared to perform _Finn Shot _as she opened a few of her Circuits while focusing on her mental trigger; her body falling through the air with no bottom in sight.

Arc landed and Naruko got off her back while Len popped her head out of Naruko's jacket.

"I got point Master, stay behind me." Arc ordered and Naruko nodded to her Servant.

They ran into the compound and Arcueid slashed open a screen door. They saw a preteen standing over a pair of headless corpses and a boy, Sasuke if she recalled, from Naruko's class on the other end of the room, both of them were looking at the blonde duo in shock.

Naruko picked out the preteen as the bad guy of this situation and fired off a few _Finn Shots_ at him. The preteen dodged the red and white orbs with ease and went to attack, but Arcueid got in his way.

"Nice try!" She shouted as she swiped her claw and got four deep gashes into the preteens arm, "Hm, nice dodge, if you moved a fraction of a second slower you would have lost that arm of yours, but I'm not the only one you should be worrying about~" the red eye beauty teased as she jumped out of the way just as Naruko threw one of her jewels at the killer.

The preteen's eyes widen as his instincts were screaming danger and preformed a **Kawarimi **to save himself, but the back section of the house was destroyed from the jewel spell.

The murderer chose this time to flee.

"Arc, follow him!" Naruko ordered and the vampire did as told to chase her opponent.

Naruko turned to the shaken boy who had red eyes now that one a tomoe in his right eye? Didn't he have onyx eyes?

"Are you okay?" she asked as she grasped his shoulders and moved him out of the room.

She sat him down and the boy had tears in his eyes, "Aniki, he, he killed everyone, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Oji-san, Oba-san, everyone." He choked out and cried on Naruko's shoulder. She rubbed the boys back and said some soothing words and a few minutes Arc came back with pout on her face and her eyes held a slight irked look to them.

"Did you get him?" Naruko asked

Arc shook her head, "Nope, he was a tricky little weasel, I managed to get his other arm with a punch and break it, but then he disappeared in a swirl, it was like he was sucked into some rift or something." She sighed, she always hated the ones that got away, it reminded her of Roa.

And just like that a whole bunch of Anbu were around us with pointy swords ready to attack and the funny hat man looking at us like we did something wrong.

Her little Master was just a trouble magnet, wasn't she?

**0**

**(1)- Look at my profile to see Naruko's command seal.**

**(2)- Look at my profile to see Naruko's outfit.**

**0**

**There we have it! While HTM is my dark vampire Naruko fic, BOW is my light vampire fic. Basically HTM is kuro and BOW is shirou. Look forward to more as this was just so much fun to think up and work on with my buddy Snipa. You rock my friend!**

**Now before you ask, yes, Arc and Naruko stepped in before Itachi could do the whole revenge speech and use Tsukuyomi on Sasuke.**

**I hate him, I wish him died, bloody teme, but I want to do at least ONE good Sasuke story. Plus I think being hit with Tsukuyomi when he was younger really messed with his head and then another one during the Tsunade arc. I mean, what kid can take such psychological trauma and come out sane? Defiantly not Sasuke, that's for sure.**

**Also, ACUB should be out later tonight~**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**

**Servant Stats:**

Servant: Arcueid Brunestud

Class: Aristotele

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Noble Phantasm: EX

Strength: A++

Agility: A++

Mana: A

Luck: A

Endurance: A++

_Class skills: _

?

_Personal skills: _

Mystic Eye: A

Original One: EX

_Noble Phantasm:_

Millennium Castle Brunestud-EX

**Master Stats:**

Master: Uzumaki Naruko

Circuits Quality: C+

Circuit Quantity: A

Origin: Shift

Element: Wind


	2. Let's get Shifty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tsukihime, please support the official release.**

**This story was inspired by L33t Horo's: Ninja no Master: Summoner of the white moon princess.**

**0**

Naruko sighed once again as she laid in her bed.

Sarutobi didn't even do or say anything for a while, he just stared at them and then ordered Naruko and Arc to come to his office while the Anbu escorted Sasuke to the hospital. Naruko said no and wanted to go home, so she just gave him a brief of what happened and said it was a preteen Anbu.

After a night of sleep the blonde duo with Len in tow, went to see Sasuke.

Of course the Anbu guarding his room said no, but Naruko snorted and said they kinda sucked at their job if they didn't notice one of their members was an up and coming kin slaying psychopath and Arc shoved them aside.

No mere door man can stop a True Ancestor!

Sasuke had been sleeping at the time and Naruko placed Len on his head to comfort the boy, after all the boy did just lose his entire family, hopefully Len could help and get some info on what was going on.

After a few minutes, the boy had a pleasant smile on his face while sleeping. For the next few hours, Arc went to explore the village AKA annoy the hell out of people, and Naruko was reading up on Runes while waiting for Sasuke to wake up.

Sasuke started to squirm awake and looked up, "…why is there a cat on my head?" he asked in surprise.

"You know most would ask where they are when they first wake up in this kind of state." Naruko pointed out with not even looking away from her book.

Sasuke blinked as Len lightly jumped onto his chest as he forced himself to sit up, "You and that older girl saved me right?" he asked as he was still a bit fuzzy about what had happened, though his dream was surprisingly soothing.

"Yep, Arcueid smelt a large amount of blood, so naturally as the good Samaritan I am, I went to investigate." Naruko answered from her book.

"Isn't it proper manners to look at the person you're talking too?" Sasuke asked with a twitching eye at looking at a book cover while talking.

Naruko shrugged, "Those who deserve manners get manners from me. All I know is we're in the same academy class and are constantly tied for the top spot. That's it." She said bluntly.

Len meowed at her and Naruko lowered the book to look at Len, "Len-Len, I'm at an interesting part, the boy can wait." The blonde explained, after all, to a young magus like herself, knowledge was everything.

"So wait, you look at your cat when you talk to her, but ignore eye contact with a human being?" Sasuke asked with a ludicrous face.

"You walk on two legs, eat three meals a day, and have thumbs doesn't make you a human being, monkeys do all that too." Naruko countered flawlessly.

'_Weird girl.' _Sasuke thought, usually they were all weird around him, but in the creepy way, this girl was more…aloof?

Len just let out a reprimanding meow at the blonde.

Naruko sighed, "Fine~" she said with a pout and closed her book as she placed it on her lap, "Well?" she asked bluntly.

"So you saved me?" he asked again.

"Yes." Naruko drawled out.

"Thank you and your friend." Sasuke said with a small smile.

The boy seemed far too stable to her after what had happened, but Naruko just guessed Len did a good job with his psyche.

The two chatted amicably for a bit till Naruko was told that visiting hours were over and started leave. As she did, she told Sasuke if he wanted to hang out or train to stop by her place or meet up after classes once he returned. The black haired boy was actually interesting to talk since he knew what he was talking about unlike all the other kids in their class.

Sasuke nodded to her and the blonde left.

_-Two years later-_

Sasuke was walking to his friends' house with a bag of gems his family owned as a birthday gift for his friend. He really didn't need them so they would be in better hands with someone like Naruko.

On one of his birthdays' Naruko had given him a small red jewel that fit into his ear and she had an identical one also. He put it in after being told to put some chakra into and it worked like a telepathic radio in his head! It had a 200 meter radius for the two and they would use it at times during classes when they were bored or would just talk about training ideas.

What Sasuke didn't know was that Naruko reformed the jewel to activate the stored Prana inside it when chakra was put in. The Prana refilled itself with some Rune tweaking and ended up working like a solar panel, but it just relied on the Mana of the planet to replenish it.

Sasuke could honestly say that he was having the most fun in years with his bizarre friend and her even stranger family.

Len was without a doubt the smartest cat he had ever met, even those Neko-nin he used to chase around with his Aniki for paw prints. He would have tried to do that to Len, though since the cat could be really scary if those odd images that entered his thoughts when she was on his head were anything to go by, he decided against it.

Arcueid-san was, well, a little crazy. He had asked for a spar once when waiting for Naruko to get out of her workshop.

He shivered, while he had unlocked the second tomoe of his sharingan eyes, which he was able to turn on and off at 9, he still had nightmares of how monstrous Arcueid-san could fight.

Next would be the older man that visited Naruko every once in a while. His name was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and claimed to be Naruko's teacher. He once smiled at him and said one line to the Uchiha.

"It's good that you made a friend."

Sasuke still didn't know why he said that, but shrugged it off for other things, but he knew the old man was powerful; it practically rolled off of him in waves.

It was also scary that he found Len to be the sanest of bunch.

He reached the large house and knocked on the door, which Arcueid answered.

"Ah, Sasuke you're here. Good good." She said with a nod as she had a party hat on her head with some chocolate on the corners of her mouth.

"Hey Arcueid-san." He said as he lifted the small bag of flawless jewels, "Got the birthday girl her gift."

"That's great!" the vampire cheered, "Naruko-chan is still stuffed up in her workshop, I swear that girl just doesn't know when to turn it off, even for her birthday." She said with a tiny huff.

"Well how we are supposed to understand how her crazy mind works?" he joked and Arc gave a snort.

The blonde they knew was kinda absent minded when it came to her mysteries.

Plus the girl was able to run her body on autopilot if she didn't get enough sleep for classes. Her body had her eyes open and could write notes along with answer questions with perfect accuracy.

Truly an amazing skill for an academic like Naruko.

Just then, an explosion was heard and they both sighed.

Naruko.

Naruko walked out of her workshop covered in smoke. She exhaled a cloud of smoke from her mouth and took off her goggles, "Well…that was fun." The blonde said as she took off her lab coat and wiped off her face.

"Honestly Naruko-san, your sense of _fun_ is _suicide_ to others." A voice said as a small floating circle with a yellow five pointed star in the middle and had three little white wings on both sides of it.

"Onee-sama, Naruko-sama is just furthering her studies…though she could slow down on learning the more dangerous aspects." A more soft spoken voice said and another object flew next to the other.

It was the same size of the other one, but had a six pointed star in the middle and a blue ribbon that looked like butterfly wings on the sides.

"Hai hai, Ruby, Sapphire." Naruko said with a sigh to her familiars/secretaries.

Both Kaleidosticks had been given to Naruko on her 9th birthday from Zel-jiji to better organize herself and to be a 'Magical Girl' as he had put it. They had also come with 7 cards known as Class Cards from what she had known were the class system of the Holy Grail War.

Once again she had tried to figure out what Zel-jiji was up too.

But she came up with squat.

"Pocky." She said to Sapphire and with one of the 24 secret abilities of the sticks, one being a sugar goods dispenser, and so her vice of choice in strawberry flavor appeared in her hand.

Nibbling on the stick, she turned to see her friend, "Ah Sasu-tan, when did you get here?" she asked with her head tilted to the side.

Oh yes, he had forgotten to mention that she has numerous nicknames for him.

Which Sasuke hated but took in strides, since seeing him react was one of the things Naruko enjoyed.

"Oh you know, just a little before you decided to blow yourself up." Sasuke said with a joking smile.

Ruby landed on his shoulder, "See, even Sasuke-san agrees that you're getting too dangerous with your projects, especially in the 'blow us innocent sticks up' spectrum." The stick said in humor.

Sapphire landed on Naruko's head, "Onee-sama and Sasuke-sama do raise good points Naruko-sama, just please tone it done a bit until you're older." The younger stick stated wisely.

"_To be a Magus is to walk with death._" Naruko replied smoothly as she finished her pocky.

Arc sighed at this, she so blamed gramps for that line she usually quotes.

Sasuke just shrugged as it was Naruko who wished to do this, even if he found it to be a bit dangerous.

The cover story for the Magus thing was a level of mastery in the Uzumaki clan for those who asked questions. Since the clan was gone, no one could really say if it was true or not, so it was perfect.

Oh yeah, she had taken up her 'status' with the Hokage and demanded that she was given not only her clan rights, but also given diplomatic immunity since she was the last of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha. She wanted the diplomatic immunity since as the last of Konoha's once great allies, she could get away with a few things and it would protect her from the council due to her Jinchuuriki status.

Also the Academy had to talk about the Uzumaki clan too since they decided not to talk about her clan at all and what the red spiral everyone wore meant.

It was like the old man didn't want her to even know her heritage!

How scandalous~

"Yeah, but don't take us with you Naruko-san." Ruby jested and Sasuke snorted.

"All for one and one for all Ruby~" Naruko teased back.

"So Sasuke-san, got an extra room for a stick looking for a new place to crash…and feel safe?" Ruby asked her Master's best friend.

"I don't know." Sasuke thought as he cupped his chin.

"Come on, aren't we buds, amigos, compadres?" Ruby stated in mock desperation.

Sasuke just gave the talking stick a dull glare, "I don't think hitting me in the face during our first meeting makes us friends…we're more of acquaintances." The black haired boy said.

"Drat." Ruby said as it snapped its wings like fingers.

"Nice to know how much you love me Ruby." Naruko stated dryly.

"Anytime Naruko-san~" Ruby said cheekily.

"Anyway, since you're out of your workshop, it's party time!" Arc said as she pumped her fists in the air, "Let there be cake!"

Len pumped a paw in the air after she jumped on Arcueid's shoulder.

"Hey you got that salsa stuff like last time?" Sasuke asked as he loved tomatoes and that spicy dish was really good.

He had no idea where it was from, but Naruko said that she read about it in a book.

"Sure, I'll get it." Naruko said as she made a **Kage Bunshin**, a researcher's best friend, to go get the spicy dish and a bag of chips.

Naruko had learned the jutsu a little while ago when Zel-jiji gave her a scroll for it, saying it was the gift of the Root itself for how usual it was for one with chakra and had the chakra reserves to use it~

Sadly the old man lacked chakra and cried over the fact that he couldn't get clones to do his paperwork at the Clock Tower.

Paperwork…truly the bane of humanity and Apostles alike.

Naruko had cut up the strawberry shortcake, since Arc was banned from using anything related to a kitchen, and handed everyone, except Sasuke, a slice of cake.

The group sat down in the living room and talked amicable about the academy, Arcueid's antics in the village, and some of the pranks Naruko had done.

The atmosphere was cheerful enough with Ruby messing with Sasuke since the stick just loved to do that.

Something about him having the same voice as a red haired outcast.

In the Nasuverse of Liner Prisma Illya, Emiya Shirou sneezed while he tried to stop Rin and Luvia from killing each other during class and wondered who was talking about him.

"Well everyone looks like they're having fun." The jovial voice of an old man they all knew said as the group turned to see Zelretch with a big grin on his face.

"Zel-jiji!" Naruko cheered as she ran up and gave him a hug.

"Hey boss man!" Ruby said as it and Sapphire flew towards their creator.

"Zelretch-sama." Sapphire said greeting her creator.

"Looks like you two are doing fine with Naruko, good good." He said nodding to himself as he gave them both a quick once over.

"I always take care of my friends." Naruko chimed since the sticks have actually helped her many times in her workshop when she was doing experiments.

Zelretch laughed, "I know, happy birthday kiddo." He said as he ruffed her hair, "I'll give you your present later." He whispered to her with a grin and Naruko matched his grin with her own.

After some more ideal chatter and gift giving.

Sasuke had given her the gems he had collected and the blonde loved them since most of them were flawless and were perfect for testing new ideas.

Len had gotten her blonde Nekomimi as a gag gift since Naruko was still trying to reverse engineer the cat ears Arcueid gain when begging for food and such, which made it impossible to refuse her.

Arcueid had gotten her a half eaten cookie…as she suspiciously chewed something!

The Kaleidosticks had gotten her polish (not the cheap stuff either)…for them to be shine with…out of her bank account!

After a classic game of pin the kunai on the ninja, the party ended.

"See ya guys." Sasuke said with a wave as he left the house.

"Bye bye Sasu-rin!" Naruko said and smiled as she saw his hand twitch.

Zel clapped his hands, "Well, now that the boy has left, I can give Naruko her gift."

"What is it?" Naruko asked in excitement.

"All I have to do is slice open your fingers first and then you'll have your gift." Zel said with nothing but a smile.

The silence that followed was amazing.

"…Even for you boss, that's a bit extreme." Ruby said as it landed on Naruko's head.

"Gramps…" Arcueid said in a menacing tone as Naruko hid behind her with fear in her eyes.

Zel blinked and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "My bad, I meant to say that I was going to sedate you and place a Mystic Code in your finger tips. Since you fight like Arcueid does, I thought I would give you 'claws'." He stated with finger quotes, "It'll only hurt for a bit since you got Kyuubi in you." He added

"What does it do?" Naruko asked as she got out from behind Arc due to her magus thirst for knowledge, especially for something that the Old Man of the Jewel invented just for her.

"I call it _Sturm Nails_-(Gale Nails), basically I etch the runes into the tip of your finger bones, you channel prana into them, then each of your finger tips are coated in small cylinder cones of wind that cut things at a molecular level." The Wizard Marshal explained.

Naruko got starry eyes at this and was jumping up and down in excitement.

Arcueid gave him a blank look, "Giving a ten year old the ability to cut things at a molecular level…has that brain of yours really rotted away?" she asked, but the old man ignored her.

His mind was working perfectly fine, thank you very much.

"I'll be taking those vacation days now." Ruby said by the front door with a hat on its head with a suitcase held up by its handle.

"I don't give vacation days!" Naruko shouted to the stick.

The suitcase fell off Ruby's handle, "Well…I'm screwed aren't I?" it asked itself.

"It's okay Onee-sama; I don't think Naruko-sama would experiment on us." Sapphire said with a sweat drop at its sister's antics.

"I want that in writing." Ruby demanded

"I'll have my lawyer call yours." Naruko shot back.

Zel just chuckled at the interaction between them and knocked Naruko out.

"Gramps!" Arc said in a scandalized tone.

Zel shrugged his shoulders, "What? Better she didn't see it coming right?" he said as he picked the girl up, "I'll be back in an hour or two when we finish. Also, she can't do experiments for a whole week~" he said with a dark chuckle because that was one of Naruko's passions.

Ah the fun of messing with people.

"Wait, gramps, don't you just take-" Arc started, but he was already gone, "…her. I hate it when he does that!" the True Ancestor shouted to the world and went to get more cake to calm her down.

Cake was good like that.

_-After two hours of playing doctor later-_

Naruko was home, with her hands mummified and had tears in her eyes.

Why you may ask?

Well Arc had told her the instructions that Zel-jiji left for her.

No experiments for a whole week.

Why don't you just rip out my heart~!

Oh well, at least it wasn't for nothing, Naruko thought as she came up with ways to get back at Zel.

Uzumaki Naruko always gets the last laugh, fufufu~

**0 Two years later 0**

Naruko was sitting in her seat at the academy next to Sasuke as they listen to some boring lecture. Thankfully, the final exam was coming up soon.

_~Kami this is so dull~ _Sasuke thought with Len sitting on his head.

A spot the succubus usual sat on or on Naruko's head.

Len was curious about their class and had asked Naruko if she could come. Naruko was all for it too since it meant if she ever forgot something, which was unlikely, Len could remind her.

Len was widely loved throughout the entire class, mostly by the girls, and was promoted as its mascot.

Of course Kiba didn't like this and promoted Akamaru as the class mascot.

The dog had thought of Len as some kind of rival ever since…and lost every time they 'fought' as Len was a master of the silent paw style.

The dog never saw it coming~

Neither did Kiba for that matter.

The feral boy ended up hanging upside down on top the school flag pole with nothing but a pair of pink boxer that said 'I'm a furry, woof' on them the following morning.

Truly a Kodak moment~

Kiba immediately pointed blame to Naruko, but Sasuke vouched for her saying that he was training with her and hung out at her the entire night since he didn't want to go home that night.

In truth, it was a **Kage Bunshin** that had done that to Kiba.

Zel-jiji laughed that day from the pictures Ruby had taken of the 'nimrod'.

Anyway, back to the story~

_~I know, but only a bit longer Sasu-chin, just a bit longer~ _Naruko thought back.

The blonde was wearing a black beret with a sticking seal on it so it wouldn't fall off. She kept her hair the same short side braid ponytail with it still hanging on her left shoulder and had a white chocker around her neck with a small silver crescent moon on it.

She wore a black short sleeve formfitting shirt with one white strip going down the left side with blue strips on both sides of it, black and blue horizontal strip armlets that go from her wrists to her biceps.

Below the waist she had on a blue and black gothic pleated skirt, a black belt with the Uzumaki spiral as buckle around her slim figure, a pair of white panties with black pantyhose and for footwear, knee high black boots with two silver buckles on the outer sides and had speed runes on the bottom of them.

Her clothes were buffered with Runes for protection, so that was the reason why her body was covered up from head to toe. In basic terms, she was wearing a suit of steel armor that was 10 feet thick, while being both mobile and stylish~

On her wrists, she wore two silver bracelets and each had 3 small diamonds engraved on them. Each diamond had multiple Runes etched on them and it they were what Naruko considered the masterpieces of her research.

What they did of course was for another time~

Next, she had 4 chained rings **(1)** on each of her fingers on with the runic line of ᛉᛏᚱᛜ engraved on each ring.

Algiz to harden her rings.

Tiwaz to reinforce her body.

Raidho to move her fist faster and thus strike harder.

Ingwaz to make the runes work together more smoothly.

It was only something basic in terms of runes, but then again basics kill.

Her boots held the same runes on the bottom along with her speeds runes, so she had a devastating kick as well.

Along with combining the rings with her _Sturm Nails_, it gave her one nasty piecing attack that was so fast; it looked like a blur, even to Sasuke's fully matured Sharingan.

It was something that Naruko consider a pure assassination attack and would rarely use the two together unless she wanted to truly kill someone.

Again, back to the story~

Sasuke grunted in response.

The Uchiha was wearing a black sleeveless leather tunic with the Uchiha crest on the back near his neck that was buffered by seals and unknowingly runes too from Naruko as a gift. Under that, he had a red high collar tee-shirt. He wore a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of black armbands on his forearms that had red lines running vertically along the top of them. He wore black shorts that had red vertical lines going down the sides and black Shinobi sandals. He had a kunai holster on his right thigh and a shuriken pouch on the back of his right hip to complete his Shinobi wear.

_~I still can't believe you got Mizuki fired~ _Sasuke thought in bewilderment of that day.

_~Framing someone to be a peeper is so easy with a simple __**Henge**__ and making sure he had no alibi helped. Plus he was ousted as a traitor when they read his mind about the number of times he 'peeped'. All's well that ends well Sasu-tan, all's well that ends well~ _Naruko retorted with a grin.

Ah the ability to prank and uncover a conspiracy in the process~

Sasuke just shook his head, why was he friends with such a weirdo again?

_~Because I'm the only girl in this class that doesn't plot/scheme/plan to rape you soon or in the near future~ _Naruko thought to him in a sage like manner.

Right, she could still hear his thoughts.

Sasuke shivered, _~Thank you so much for reminding me of my plight~_ he thought in a sarcastic manner.

_~Anytime~_

Truly he had a weird friend, but it was still fun to hang around her for some reason.

As they listen to the last lecture of the day and class dismissed. The two clan heirs left the academy and ignored the glares sent Naruko's way.

_~I still can't believe people are this stupid, I'm mean, you save their lives and they scorn you for it~ _Sasuke grunt in his head.

That was another thing; Naruko had indeed told Sasuke what she held as the boy was curious at all the glares she had received every time they walked around together.

The blonde told him bluntly and explained what being a jinchuuriki was. Sasuke understood after it was all explained and was shocked at the stupidity of people in the village.

Naruko didn't really care if he knew since she found keeping her Magecraft a secret was far more important the being a demon container.

_~Just do what I do and show that it doesn't bother you because in all honesty I've really lost the urge to care what these idiots think of me~ _Naruko thought bluntly as her research was far more important then what the populous thought about her.

As long as she had Arc, Len-Len, Zel-jiji, and maybe even Sasuke there for her, she would be alright.

They made their way to hang out at Sasuke's house for the afternoon.

"So graduation is tomorrow, right? Who do you think will join our team?" Sasuke asked, since he was top boy in the class and Naruko was top girl, they would be on a team together.

Which was perfect for him since having someone he knew covering his back eased some of his worries.

"Who knows." Naruko said with a shrug as they made it to the front door, "It would be the dobe of the class, which would be Shikamaru, but since his, Yamanaka, and Choji's fathers made one hell of a team in the past, I see them going together as a tradition. Next in line for it would be Inuzuka, but us working together would be like getting a cat and dog being friends!" Naruko said as the seal on her head went off and her nekomimi were summoned.

It was the only way she could have figured out how to do it like Arcueid could.

She even made them connect to her emotional state as a side project, so they were twitching in aggravation.

Len meowed in agreement with her on top of Naruko's beret; she didn't want to work with that stupid dog or his pet human.

Sasuke nodded as he ignored those ears, she had used them multiple times when she wanted something and it was just so damn hard to refuse her!

The power of the nekomimi compels you, the power of the nekomimi compels you~

The boy bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the lock of his house, a safety seal lock to keep his fangirls out, curtsey of Naruko, and the two walked inside.

"I still don't know why you stay in this place Sasuke." The blonde said in a sadden tone as she used his full name and her cat ears disappeared.

Sadly she only used it when she was serious or concerned about him.

The Uchiha shrugged as he went to the fridge and grabbed two water bottles, "This is my home Naruko, you can't really expect me to leave right?" he asked as he chucked the bottle to the blonde, who caught it, "All my clans jutsu and knowledge are here, best stick around and learn from them. It's not like your complaining, since you've helps sort out all those jutsu too." He said in a teasing smile, since once the blonde had seen the Uchiha library she went into her academic mode.

Seriously, he could just see this girl living in a library if she had the chance.

Naruko tapped her chin with a smile, "True, this is very true. Still can't believe you let me learn from some of them, though." She stated

Naruko had been curious about her chakra affinity since she had found out her magic Element. So after purchasing some chakra paper and letting Sasuke try as well, they found out their elements.

Naturally, like she had suspected, Naruko had a wind affinity, a very powerful one.

Sasuke had two elements; his primary was lightning while he had a secondary for fire.

Sasuke had kindly let her read the few Futon jutsu he had.

She only learned two jutsu of her element and that was fine for her for now.

The jutsu she learned were **Futon: Reppūshō-**(Gale Palm) and **Futon: Daitoppa-**(Great Breakthrough). Both fit greatly with some of their combination attacks that they had come up with.

She had also picked up **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**-(Great Fireball Technique) as well since she could use one of her clones to power it up with a Futon jutsu.

Seriously, with all the chakra she pumped into it when she first did the jutsu, it was the size of a large boulder, and when she added one of her Futon jutsu to it, it ended up being the size of building.

Good thing she had chakra to burn~

"Meh, I don't use Futon anyway." Sasuke said as he sipped his drink, "Besides, my control over it would be crap thanks to what affinities I have." He added

Naruko shook her head, "True, anyway, we're getting off topic. As for our teammate, I don't know who it would be, it could end up being one of your fangirls~" the blonde teased with a big grin on her face.

Sasuke shivered openly, "Don't jinx us Uzumaki!" he shouted

Naruko just giggled at him.

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms, "Let's leave that topic…for a long time. So what about sensei's then?" he asked with a raised eyebrow since the blonde was very good at getting information.

Seriously, it was like she had a databook or something.

"It would most likely be a sensei that could help you with your Sharingan, so Hatake Kakashi." Naruko stated

"How would he help?" the Uchiha asked in interest.

"He has a Sharingan implanted in his left eye." Naruko said calmly, knowing how her friend would react.

"What?!" Sasuke shouted as he shot up, "Why does he have my clan's eye implanted in him?" he demanded as he felt as though his clan had been violated by such an act.

Naruko shrugged, "I don't know much about it, but he got it when he was 14 from his Uchiha teammate, who died during a mission in the last war. Hatake even became famous with it and got the name Copy-Nin. It's also said that the man had copied over a thousand jutsu." She said while telling the information she knew about the man, "You would have to ask him yourself."

Sasuke sat down with a peeved look in his eyes. While his whole 'Uchiha are superior' attitude was gone, he still upheld the pride of his deceased clan. So the thought of someone just using his clan's famous eyes all willy nilly like was 'upsetting' to him.

"Let's get off this dreary topic too." The Uchiha said with a sigh, "So what do you want to do?" he asked

"I wanted to do some reading, though from the taijutsu class today; I noticed you were bored, so I would say a friendly spar." Naruko said with a knowing smirk.

"And you know me so well." Sasuke said as he stood up to head outside to the training area, "I'm going to win this time Naruko." He said with a grin.

Naruko just smiled at him, "Well it's nice to have goals."

**0 Graduation Exam 0**

The exam was basic at best for the two as they both had gotten the highest grade, though since Naruko had gotten better on the more academic area in their years at the academy, Naruko had gotten the rookie of the year title, something Sasuke didn't really care for.

Sasuke got a black clothe for his headband and placed it around his head like one would normally wear it and Naruko had stitched the plate onto the right bicep of her shirt sleeve with some magic.

"So what now?" Sasuke asked as they left the academy.

"Well-" Naruko started till she was tackled to the ground by a white and purple blur.

"Naruko-chan!" Arcueid shouted with glee at seeing her little Master.

Seriously, this whole school thing was reminding her of her time with Shiki, the waiting was sooo boring~

"Hi Arcueid-san." Sasuke said with a smile at seeing the bubbly blonde and Naruko tackled to the ground as a greeting.

"Hi Arc." Naruko said as if she wasn't even affected from being slammed into the ground, "As I was saying, party at Ichiraku's?" the younger blonde asked.

"Ramen? Yeah!" Arc cheered as she pulled Naruko up and grabbed her hand along with Sasuke's too; "To the ramen place!" she said dramatically and made a mad dash there.

At the speed the vampire was going, the two pre-teens were flying through the air as Arc kicked up a large dust cloud.

Sasuke gave Naruko a dull stare, "How does she even have this much energy?"

Naruko just shrugged as that was another mystery.

_-Ichiraku!-_

"Hey Ayame-chan! You've got three hungry customers~!" Arcueid sang loudly as she dropped both Sasuke and Naruko on a pair of seats.

Ayame turned to see her three favorite customers, "Arcueid-chan, Naruko-chan, Sasuke-kun, great to see you guys." She said with a smile as she turned to the back, "Tou-san we have an Arcueid-chan alert on our hands!" she shouted to her father.

"Man the battle stations!" Teuchi shouted as he had a pan on his head as he started cooking up a storm to keep up with his number one customers' appetite.

After all, being paid in large amounts of jewels/ryo was just such a good feeling~

"Sir, yes sir!" shout the assistant cooks.

With all the money the Ichiraku's were making off Arcueid from her almost daily patronage, they had expanded into a large restaurant with assistant cooks left and right to help deal with the rush and Arcueid's stomach.

Of course Naruko was very thankful that she didn't have to cook a buffet everyday for her Servant.

As the ramen was served up to the older blonde of the group, Naruko and Sasuke only had one bowl each.

"Hey, can I join your team placement thingy? I want to see who you guys are going to work with." Arcueid asked excitedly.

She had tried school once, and it was very boring, so she dropped out the very next day~

But since these guys were becoming ninja, it sounded fun…plus messing with dolphin-san was always fun too~

Naruko and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded slowly.

It wasn't like Arcueid would get into any serious trouble, right?

**0 Team placements 0**

Naruko was sitting across from her mental rival as they clashed their minds over shogi.

Shikamaru was thinking how to turn this around in his favor, but was coming up with squat. He knew that he was going to lose and moved his final piece to do so since it was his only move.

"That's my game Shika-tan~" Naruko said in a bubbly nature as she moved her piece to take the lazy boy's king.

Arcueid, who was sitting in class with Len on her shoulder, wake up from her nap, "Is it over?" she asked with half lidded eyes and a little drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

Honestly these little games were soooo dull to her.

Let her play a game of Mouse Trap or Trouble, because of all the colors, and she was fine.

Shikamaru fell backwards and cursed, "I really hated you for making me think this hard at times Naruko." The lazy boy said accusingly.

"I think this is the most lively I've ever seen him." Sasuke said with a smirk and Choji snickers in agreement.

"Troublesome Uchiha." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"That's 50 wins and 49 loses in my favor sir lazy bones. Care to go again?" the blonde girl asked cheerfully.

"Nope, I'm spent thank you." The shadow manipulator stated.

Just then the door slams open, showing Ino and Sakura fighting over who would get in first.

"Ha, I win!" they both shouted at the same time and started to argue with a classic 'did not' 'did too' match.

"Nee Sasu-chin, do hear that annoying buzzing sound?" Naruko asked as she turned to Sasuke.

"Yeah, it just won't go away." The Uchiha said in a deadpanned look to his friend.

"Naruko! Move to another seat so I can seat with Sasuke-kun, now!" Sakura demanded as she rushed up to the blonde's desk.

Naruko blinked at her as she wasn't paying attention and tilted her head to the side, "Sorry, did you say something?" she asked

_-At the memorial stone-_

Hatake Kakashi pumped his fist in the air for no reason, but the happiness flowing through him, lead him not to care.

"Finally, I got someone and I feel like haven't even met said someone yet!" he cheered

_-Back to our protagonist-_

Sakura's face turned red at this and was about to yelled the infernal blonde that was 'her' Sasuke-kun's best friend, but the classroom door opened.

"Quiet down everyone and get to your seats!" Iruka shouted as he entered the room and noticed the guardian of one of his students in the room, "Arcueid-san, why are you here?" he asked wearily.

He asked wearily since the short haired blonde was widely feared even thought she was a very nice, if not silly, person.

If they only knew~

He had the pleasure/displeasure of meeting the woman before when she picked up Naruko when he first started to teach in the academy.

It was a surprising meeting to say the least…especially since she kept calling him-

"Hey dolphin-san~!" Arc said as she waved childishly at him, "I wanted to see who Naruko-chan and Sasuke were going to working with, so I decided to crash your class!" she said with a bubbly giggle.

Yes, she called him by the actually definition of his name…it was frustrating to say the least.

Iruka sighed as it was impossible to negotiate with the woman, except if you were Naruko, "Well alright, just don't make too much noise, please. Now, congratulations to all graduates and now we will start with the team placements. Team 1-"

The Uzumaki and Uchiha waited for their names to be called in hopes/prayer that they would be working with someone reliable.

"Team 7 Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, your Jonin will Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura let out a loud squeal, "Ha, take that Ino-pig!"

Sasuke banged his head against his desk, "Dammit Naruko, I told you not to jinx it and you did!"

Naruko just laughed, though she was crying on the inside since she had to work with a useless fangirl now.

"This should be interesting." Arc commented with a loony grin and Len meowed in displeasure.

While the pink haired one did indeed give a good ear scratch, her vocal volume was much to be desired.

"Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata; your Jonin will be Yūhi Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still in circulation."

"Team 10 Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru, your team leader will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"Great I'm with food boy and lazy ass." Ino complained

_-Three hours later-_

"Where is our sensei?!" Sakura screeched

"Hey, can you tone it down; you're hurting Len-Len's ears." Naruko hissed in slight angry.

"Sorry Len-chan." Sakura said immediately to the cute cat. She did have a soft spot for the feline since she was so adorable.

Naruko nodded and continued to play cards with Sasuke, Arc, and Len.

"Do you have any 3's?" Sasuke asked Arc.

"Go fish~" the vampire said.

It was Len's turn to pick what game they played.

Just then, the door opened and everyone turned to see a man with gravity defining hair in a standard Jonin outfit with his headband over his left eye.

"Well now that I have met you all, I have only one to say…I hate you all." The man said.

"Well that isn't very nice. You haven't even spoken to them yet." Arcueid pointed out, "That's very judgmental of you as a teacher." She added

Kakashi blinked at this, "Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." He said and **Shunshin'd** away.

Everyone then proceeded to the roof.

**0 Rooftop 0**

They group made it to the roof and saw Kakashi reading a book.

A porn book Naruko would like to point out.

"Ok you three, I think we should try and get to know each other better, so how about you each tell me your name, what you like, what you dislike, your dreams for the future and your hobbies."

"How about you go first Sensei so we know what we have to say." said Sakura, which caused Naruko to roll her eyes slightly as it was obvious what they had to do.

"Ok then, I'm Hatake Kakashi, Things I like and things I hate...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future ...never really thought about it. As for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies."

_~This guy is mental~ _Sasuke thought and Naruko snorted out loud with a giggle.

Kakashi frowned at her, what? He was being completely honest in that intro, no need to laugh you meanie.

"Again, being a bit poor at being an example for your students." Arc stated with a frown.

Kakashi's eye twitched at that, "Ok then how about you pinkie why don't you tell us about yourself next." He said

Sakura glared at the nickname, but Kakashi ignored her, "My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" she trailed off and giggled at Sasuke, "My dislikes would be Ino-pig! My hobbies are shopping and doing my hair. Finally my dream would be to…" she said looking at Sasuke again and did that creepy giggle again.

Sasuke groaned, _~I hate you Naruko, with all my hate for invoking Murphy's freaking law on us~_

Naruko just responded with an embarrassed chuckle through the line.

"Next, the brooding one." Kakashi said

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "I haven't brooded since I was 9. Someone needs to do a background check." The Uchiha snarked, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, my likes are hanging out with Naruko and Arcueid-san," A meow stopped him, "And Len too of course, tomatoes, and training. My dislikes are fangirls who enjoy invading my personal space and just fangirls in general," Sakura deflated slightly at this, "my hobbies would just be training, and as for dreams…I seek the truth and nothing more than that." He stated cryptically.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow to this, _'Well he certainly grew up rather well,' _he thought as he sent a quick glance at Naruko, _'Guess having a friend made all the difference.'_

"Next one up is blondie." Kakashi said

Arc raised her hand in the air, "Which one?" she questioned

Kakashi sweat dropped, "The one assigned to this team." He said in a 'no duh' tone.

Arcueid pouted, "No need to be such a meanie about it." She said as her cat ears popped up and turned downward in sadness.

Naruko cleared her throat, "I am Uzumaki Naruko, my likes are studying, researching, learning, training, pocky, and being with my family along with hanging with Sasu-tan here." She said as she thumbed at the boy, "My dislikes would be bullies and people who are blinded by irrational hate. My hobbies would be learning, reading, cooking, and having fun with Arcueid and Len-Len. As for my dream…" she trailed off as she looked at the sky with a big smile, "To be freed from the chains that bind me here and travel the world!" she announced loud and proud, _'Or worlds' _she thought outside her connection to Sasuke with a silent giggle.

Kakashi had a frown on his face, which no one could see of course thanks to his mask, at that line.

Basically, Naruko didn't want to be here since being a Jinchuuriki bound her here.

It was a reasonable dream, but one he thought that the blonde would never be able to have due to her status. While he was happy to have his sensei's daughter as his student, the Hokage had warned him that she was a flight risk with her urge for freedom.

It had hurt the grey haired man that his sensei's daughter didn't find her own home something worth to stay around for, but he couldn't really blame her with all the irrational hate that had been forced down her throat since the day she was born.

'_Hopefully I can help her find something here worth sticking around for.' _He hoped in thought.

Arcueid looked sad at the way Naruko had phrased her dream.

So much like me, cursed as a weapon, but with interference, you gain much more clarity and wish for something more.

It was just like after Shiki had 'killed' and saved her from her usual no non-sense rouge vampire hunter mentality.

_'Something I was eternally grateful for.'_ Arc thought as she smiled in memory of the boy with Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.

"Well I guess it's my turn now!" Arc cheered loudly.

"Hold on, while you are Naruko's guardian, why are you even here?" Kakashi questioned

Arc giggled at him, "Silly scarecrow-san~ Where ever my little Master goes, I go…except the bathroom as that would be kinda creepy." Arc thought out loud as she cupped her chin and nodded to herself.

Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"Well you can't introduce yourself as you're not part of the team." Kakashi stated

Arcueid pouted at that and stuck her tongue out at the man.

Kakashi clapped his hands, "Well, now that we are all introduced to each other, we're going to do something together. Survival training!" he said with glee.

"Training?! But we already did training in the academy!" Sakura argued and suddenly felt unnerved at all the laughter the Jonin was giving out.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow, a sense of foreboding was in the air.

Kakashi tried to stifle his giggles, "Well, if I tell you, you may just freak out."

"Try me?" Naruko said in amusement, she had been living around two vampires, a succubus, and two sentient magical sticks most of her life.

Very little tended to freak her out nowadays.

"Of the 27 graduates," he finally said, "only nine will be chosen to become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy." He gestured at them pointedly and raised an eyebrow, "The 'training' is actually an extremely difficult post-academy exam with a failure rate of over 66%." He declared

Sakura gulped at that, Sasuke blinked, and Naruko shrugged.

"Eh, not the worst odds I've faced before." The blonde child stated with little to no concern.

Kakashi blinked at that.

"Well, now as I was saying there will be a test tomorrow morning, I expect you all to be there at 7 Training Ground and I want you all there at 8 A.M. sharp. Also, don't eat breakfast as you may just throw it up during the test." spoke Kakashi, after which he saluted the three Genin and then disappeared in a **Shunshin**.

Naruko turned to Sasuke, _~Planning time?~ _she asked

Sasuke nodded, _~Major planning time~_

'_Epic thinking face~'_ Arcueid thought in her head and scrunched her face.

'_Meow'_

**0 Training field 7 0**

"So we clear on the plan." Naruko asked as the two headed to the training ground.

Sasuke nodded, leave it to Naruko to make such a scary plan.

Arcueid was humming a cheery tune as Len purred along on top her head.

Naruko had made it clear that this was her test, and even though a Servant was a tool of the Master, her little Master still wanted to do this on her own.

Such an independent girl her little Master was~

"Morning Sasuke-kun…and Naruko…" she trailed off seeing them enter the field together.

Something that irked the pinkette to no end!

_-Three hours later-_

"Hey guys!" Kakashi said appearing in a cheery tune.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted

"Hey, some of us have sensitive hearing here!" Arc shouted as she covered her ears and Len covered hers with her paws.

Truly the pink ones cons were heavily out weighing her pros.

"Sorry." Sakura said abashedly.

"I have a perfectly good reason why I'm late...A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." he said in an eye smile.

Len looked rather crossed at that, she was NOT at all pleased at what he said.

"Ohh~ You made Len mad~" Arcueid sang out.

Kakashi blinked at Arcueid…again, "You're here why?" he asked

"Like I said scarecrow-san, where my cutie of a Master goes, I go, so you're stuck with me. Your just lucky Master said that she didn't want me to help her out or this thingy would be over fast." Arc said in nothing but confidence.

Something that scared Kakashi a bit since he knew about the blondes' amazing strength, hell, who didn't?

Word kinda goes around after slamming an Anbu into the ground, making a crater, and breaking his spine beyond repair.

"Well anyway…" he said as he reached into his pouch, pulling out a clock which he set on the training post in the middle. Reaching back into his pouch he pulled out two bells, which he attached to his waist and then pulled out two bento boxes. "Now then, I am sure you're all wondering about your test." Kakashi paused for a moment as he gave them an eye smile. "The test is simple; you have to get these two bells from me. Those who don't get a bell will be sent back to the academy for remedial training."

"But sensei, there are only two bells!" Sakura shouted in shock.

"Thank you Ms. Obvious." Naruko commented boringly.

Kakashi shrugged, "Then I guess that means at least one of you will fail. Oh. And who ever doesn't get a bell will also be tied to one of these posts and will be forced to watch as the others eat their meals in front of you."

Only one stomach growled.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask at both Naruko and Sasuke, "I thought I told you to not eat?"

They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"Have you ever had one of Naruko's breakfasts? Well I would be dumb in general to pass that up." Sasuke commented

"I always have three meals a day, no one tells me otherwise." Naruko stated with a frown.

"My little Master makes the best blueberry pancakes ever~" Arc stated with a bit of drool at the corner of her mouth.

"Okay…Now then, you can use kunai and shuriken, remember to come at me with the intention to kill or you won't get a bell."

"But sensei, what if you get hurt?!" Sakura asked in shock.

Kakashi chuckled, "Trust me; I think I'm good enough to avoid getting hurt." He looked at the three of them, "Now be sure to come at me with the intent to kill. Well get ready, set, and go!"

The 3 genin shot off, disappearing into the grove of trees, _'Well at least they know how to hide.'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he had easily spotted Sakura, but the other two were somewhat harder to find.

"You do know you're getting so owned, right?" Arcueid asked while munching on a rice cracker while holding a bag of them.

Kakashi shrugged, he would find out on his own how good they really were soon enough.

Naruko and Sasuke met up in the tree line and Naruko waved her finger in the air, creating a boundary field to hide their presence.

"Well then, let's get started~" Naruko sung as she pulled out a brownish red jewel and a greenish blue jewel.

After a few minutes, Naruko and Sasuke jumped out of hiding and casually walked 15 meters away from Kakashi.

"It would be pointless to try and sneak attack someone of your caliber…even with what you're hiding under your headband." Sasuke commented with a frown.

Kakashi looked a little surprised at that, he knew what he had? Hm, wonder how he found that tidbit out?

"What are you going to do then, hm?" Kakashi asked

"Naruko, you want to do Hit & Wait or Dual Swords?" Sasuke asked referring to their combos.

"I say we start off with Long Bow, follow up with Sword & Arrow, and finish with Light the Sky." The blonde stated

Kakashi blinked in surprise once again, they had thought up strategies between them already?

Sasuke hummed as he placed his hands under his armbands, "I like it." He said as two Shuriken were summoned from a simple touch of them.

**Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka-**(Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation), basically the ability to seal ninja tools into ones clothes with the right seals.

'_I've heard Naruko was great with seals just like her parents, but it looks like she's made something to help Sasuke out.' _Kakashi thought as he put his guard up and waited to see what would happen.

In a second, Sasuke throws the two shuriken and makes a few handsigns, **"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-**(Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)**!"** the pre-teen shouted and the two shuriken multiplied into two hundred.

But they weren't done yet.

Naruko clapped her hands, **"Futon: Reppūshō!" **Naruko said and a heavy gale of wind increased the speed of the large volume of shuriken.

Now if Kakashi wasn't who he was, even while being struck by amazement, he would have been gapping at how the two not only used advanced Fuinjutsu, but weapon replication and elemental Ninjutsu, while standing there in shock and become a pin cushion.

Thankfully he dodged and immediately went for a counter attack.

Naruko opened a few of her Circuits and fired one of her lightning spells.

**"Byakurai-**(Pale Lightning)**."** She said and pointed her index and middle finger at Kakashi as a white lightning bolt fired from them, forcing Kakashi to dodge again.

'_Okay…that technique had not chakra at all in it, did she conjuror real lightning or something?' _the Jonin wondered.

Sasuke followed up with a few more handsigns and held his hand to his mouth, **"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu-**(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**!" **Sasuke said as multiple fireballs fired at Kakashi, forcing him to once again dodge, of course the attack was only a distraction and Sasuke activated his Sharingan and followed Kakashi's movements.

_~The left~ _Sasuke thought to Naruko.

Naruko charged at the spot Kakashi was heading and cocked her right fist back as the runes on each ring lit up when she activated them.

The blonde reinforced every part of her body and used the speed part of the runes on her boots to go even faster then she already was.

She purposely missed the Jonin and her fist hit the ground, causing a large crater to appear and tear up the ground.

'_Holy shit, she's like a chibi-Tsunade-sama!' _Kakashi shouted in his mind, but the strike was just that. An intimidation move to rattle the Jonin with her strength.

"Go Naruko-chan~!" Arcueid cheered in the distance.

Looks like all that training paid off after all, nee~

Sasuke squeezed his left hand and the seal on his glove summoned a tanto.

It shined a beautiful silver color that glistened in the sun light and had a matching silver grey handle.

Arcueid pursed her lips.

Seriously, what was it with people with Mystic Eyes and some kind of knife?!

The Uchiha held it in a reverse grip and charged at the stunned Kakashi with his Sharingan activated.

Sasuke went for a slash to Kakashi's thigh, but the Jonin dodged and pulled out a kunai to fight back with.

Seriously these kids were far better then he thought.

Sasuke kept in constant eye contact with the man and launched a few low level genjutsu at him. Kakashi of course dispelled them with ease while trying to stay out of the pre-teens eyesight, but at the succession rate Sasuke kept launching them, the male genin managed to get a few cuts on Kakashi's clothes, but didn't draw blood.

"You go guys, show that scarecrow whose boss!" Arc said pumping her fist in the air, "Hey can I join? Please, please, please." The vampire begged.

"No!" the pre-teens shouted.

"We'll play with you later Arcueid-san." Sasuke promised

The two may have wanted to win this little test, but they didn't want to kill the man!

Naruko projects two German themed falchions and began to attack Kakashi with grace as her strikes were fast and ruthless. The blonde went for an overhead slash, but Kakashi dodged to the left and snapped a kick to Naruko's ribs, but the blonde blocked it with her other sword and went for a stab, which Kakashi deflected with his kunai.

Sasuke jumped back and re-sealed his tanto as he did a few handsigns, **"Katon: Gōkakyū** **no jutsu!" **and a large fireball shout out from his mouth.

Kakashi was shocked that Sasuke would do that with his friend in the way and then saw Naruko pop, showing to be a shadow clone, shocking the man further as he performs a **kawarimi** with a log to avoid the fireball.

'_Okay, those two are really good, their teamwork is practically flawless! It's like they have some telepathic link or something!' _Kakashi thought as he had managed to not get a few hits in yet since the two kept managing to keep him on his toes the whole time as he couldn't really go all out in this fight to being with.

Well in all honesty they kinda are connected in the head~

"Light the Sky!" The real Naruko shouted as she appeared next to Sasuke and made two clones.

The real Naruko and Sasuke did the same handsigns as they stood side to side, **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" **They shouted as their fireballs combined to one large one.

One of the Naruko clones did a different string of handsigns, **"Futon: Daitoppa!" **and she released a large gale to fan the flames as the second clone pointed her fingers at the now building size fireball that was headed for Kakashi, **"Byakurai!"**

Now the fire ball was covered in lightning.

Seriously, these two don't go half assed, that was for sure.

Kakashi dodged just in time and saw the massive ball of fire destroy a large part of the training ground.

Good thing for maintenance crews.

The alarm clock rang, showing the test was over. Thankfully, to him, Kakashi still had the bells on his waist.

"Sakura, you can come out now!" the Jonin stated and Sakura walked out fo the bushes looking very pale and showed clear facial features of shock.

Kakashi looked at the gathered genin, "Well, while Naruko and Sasuke came close, you still failed."

"Not really." Naruko said as she pulled out the bells.

Kakashi looked shocked to see them and turned his head to his waist and saw a garnet and topaz hanging where the bells were.

"I '**Kawarimi**' and **Henge'd **them with the bells without you knowing and had Sasuke do a very small genjutsu to give them a ringing sound." Naruko explained

"Both Sasuke and I did as much research on you as we could and in turn read about the process of the bell test, since your sensei had given it to you, as his sensei did before that and so on until the Nidaime Hokage had done it for the Sandaime and his teammates." Naruko said as she handed both Sasuke and Sakura the bells.

Sasuke smirks and gives his bell back to Naruko to play along and Sakura finally catches on and gives her bell to Sasuke, thus completing the exercise.

Kakashi was smiling under his mask, they knew all along and had the bells too, but wanted to show their teamwork as proof they understood.

Bravo, bravo indeed.

"You all pass." He said to them and Sakura cheered loudly as Naruko and Sasuke smirk at each other.

"There was a reason why I chose this training ground." Kakashi said as he turned and look at the Memorial Stone, "You see this stone next to us…this stone is the Memorial Stone, it lists all of the Shinobi's of this village that were killed in action and my team-mates are on this stone along with my Sensei as they all died in combat. I come to this place every day and every time I come to this place it makes me think about the mistakes I've made in the past...and I've made a lot. This is why I'm telling you to help and support one another and your other comrades as you will need them when the time comes and to avoid the mistakes that I have made in the past. Remember those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse them trash."

The kids nodded to him in understanding.

He turned to them, "As of today we are Squad 7, meet you guys tomorrow at the Hokage tower for our missions, see ya."

"Wait sensei!" Naruko said to the man and he turned to see Naruko grab the bell from Sasuke and handed them to him, "Now give me my jewels back please." She said with a scary smile that promised pain, lots and lots of pain if she didn't get her jewels back.

Kakashi gulped and handed her the jewels and **Shunshin'd **away to give the report on his new team.

Everyone turned to leave and head for their homes and Sakura asked for a date, which was denied of course.

As the two walked away with Arcueid behind them, Naruko began to speak, "I had that topaz set to hold him down with wind ropes and that garnet ready to blow at anytime with a C-Rank attack. You know, just in case." The blonde said as she had used her ability to Shift the gap between her hand and Kakashi's waist, where she switched out the bells for the jewels.

"Your ability to mess with time and space honestly scares me." Sasuke said with a shiver.

"I do hope that Tou-san's student would be more cautious of the little things in the future, I really want to hear about Tou-san from a student's perspective." Naruko added

Naruko of course knew about her father from Zel-jiji, who decided it would be funny to see what would happen if she knew.

And she had told Sasuke this as well since it wasn't that much of a big deal to her.

"He could be a bit out of practice." Sasuke offered with his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe." Naruko mused

Arcueid walked up to them and looped her arms around theirs as she stood between them, "I'm really proud of you guys. You know what this calls for? Dango!" she True Ancestor declared and made a dash to the dango stand.

Naruko and Sasuke looked at each other as they flew through the air.

Whose turn was it to have an empty wallet for the day?

**0**

**Done and done, sorry for the wait, but Persona 4 Golden took some priority over doing my stories. Just managed to get every social link maxed out, yay!**

**Also my finals stopped me too~**

**Managed to get 1 A, 3 B's and 1 C, I think I did good in my opinion for this semester.**

**As we see, Naruko and Sasuke get along well with each other. They have a bit of a Fai and Kurogane relationship, but they aren't together, just friends! JUST FRIENDS!**

**I cannot stress this enough.**

**Since Naruko is the magic user and Sasuke is the swordsman.**

**Fun Fact: Shirou and Sasuke have the same voice actor.**

**And no! Naruko doesn't do Tracing, she just projects her weapons (As she has a much better degree in it then most as she does it by following Shirou's seven steps [It was the method that was planted into her Crest]) since it is better then sealing them and gives her a major element of surprise.**

**Besides, free kunai and shuriken for life~**

**Now, R&R, no flames, peace off!**

**Here's a bonus of the their current stats:**

**Naruko Stats:**

**Ninjutsu- 2.5**

**Taijutsu- 4**

**Genjutsu- 1**

**Intelligence- 4**

**Strength- 4**

**Speed- 4**

**Stamina- 4.5**

**Hand Seals- 2**

**Total- 26**

**Sasuke Stats:**

**Ninjutsu- 3**

**Taijutsu- 3**

**Genjutsu- 2.5**

**Intelligence- 2.5**

**Strength- 2**

**Speed- 3.5**

**Stamina- 3**

**Hand Seals- 3**

**Total- 22.5**

**Tag-Team Strategies:**

**Dual Swords- Both attack head on.**

**Sword & Arrow- One attacks in close range and the other attacks long range; they usually switch in between the combo to confuse their opponent.**

**Long Bow- Both attack from long range.**

**Hit & Wait- One attacks while the other observes.**

**Light the Sky- Widespread area attack.**

**There are more, but these were the only ones stated thus far.**


	3. Let's get all Mahou Shoujo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Tsukihime, please support the official release.**

**This story was inspired by L33t Horo's: ****Ninja no Master: Summoner of the white moon princess.**

**As for those who are wondering about which Tsukihime route that Arcueid was in, it was her True Ending.**

**Also, BOW is now on TV Tropes, yeah!**

**Beta'd by Snipa**

**0**

Kakashi entered the Hokage's office and looked at the other assembled Jonin.

The Jonin spoke of those who failed as teams 8 and 10 seemed to have passed as well.

"Team 7 passed." The one eyed Jonin said with an eye smile.

The room grew very quiet in disbelief.

"Oh you guys are such asshats." Kakashi muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms.

As everyone else finished their reports and left as Kakashi stayed behind to chat with the Hokage.

"Quite good, yes?" Sarutobi asked with amusement as he had watched the test.

"For their age, the two are amazing, they're already Chunin level. They just lack the experience." The Jonin stated.

"I take it that you have heard about Naruko-chan's dream?" Sarutobi asked in a hushed voice.

Kakashi nodded, "She already found out about her mother and the Kyuubi Hokage-sama and that really didn't help you very much. I mean, if she learned about that on her own, I have no doubt she'll learn about who her father is. Perhaps if you just talk to her about it, it would help in the long run." The student of the Yondaime offered.

It was sound in his mind. No more secrets, just tell the girl, she was intelligent enough to understand, she wasn't really a child anymore.

The elderly Hokage sighed, "I cannot just tell her that yet Kakashi-kun, she is still a flight risk and that knowledge could push her off the edge." He stated his reasons.

Kakashi sighed in return, can't really argue with your superior over a matter he won't budge with.

Even though the Jonin didn't agree at all with it, it was secrets that blew the elderly man's standing with the girl and the truth could save him some serious face.

_-2 weeks later-_

It was early in the morning as Sasuke walked to the Uzumaki household…and he heard explosions go off before he even knocked on the door.

…Just another day, just another day.

He knocked on the door and Ruby opened it and looked relieved, "Oh thank the Kaleidoscope! The outcast is here! Hurry, you got to stop Naruko-san, she's PMS-ing like it's going out of style!" the stick said in a frantic tone as it latched onto Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha took a deep breath and pulled Ruby from his face and held it by its wings, "Deep breath and what?" he asked in confusion.

"Naruko-sama is a very calm person as you know Sasuke-sama, but even she has a breaking point." The soft spoken Sapphire said as she flew to him and landed on his shoulder.

Sasuke blinked, "Then why isn't Arcueid-san doing anything about this?" he asked in confusion.

"Dango run." The sticks said in union.

Ah, that explained everything.

Sasuke walked into the backyard to see Naruko dual wielding two German themed claymores and was slicing an army of clones that were **Henge'd **as Sakura and Kakashi like a tornado.

Well now he knew what was frustrating her.

"Oi Naruko! Calm down!" he shouted to the blonde, but backed up in fear at the glare she was giving him.

"I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" she shouted in anything but a calm tone and sliced a Sakura clone through the neck without looking.

...Yes…Calm.

"So, what's wrong?" he asked in caution, as he feared for his life.

"I'm sick and tired of this nonsense! It's been two weeks, TWO WEEKS! We haven't learned a thing; Kakashi hasn't even bothered to fix Sakura's fangirlish ("Not a word!" Ruby shouted and was promptly ignored) ways. No way in hell do I trust her to have my back! She doesn't train, she complains all the time, and she's more worried about her looks and getting into your pants then being an actual kunoichi. Kakashi doesn't train us, all he does is make us do one of those stupid chores and tells us to go home and relax. He's a teacher; he is supposed to teach us how to survive in this world, not dance around it while reading porn!" Naruko shouted in anger.

There it is…now how to fix this?

"How about we talk to them about it?" Sasuke asked in a calming tone as an angry Naruko was a scary thing to be around.

That ominous aura around her wasn't helping either.

Naruko said nothing and her eyes lit up, just like when she had a prank in mind. The blonde turned to her friend, "I have a plan." She said in a feral grin.

Oh how he hated that grin.

**0 Training Ground 7 0**

Naruko and Sasuke stood with their arms crossed at the standard meeting time of their team and both turned to see Sakura entering the field.

"Morning Sasuke-kun~…Naruko." The pink haired girl said starting off sweet and ended in sour.

The pink haired girl did notice something different about Naruko; she had a knife fastened horizontally on the back of her belt, with the handle end on her right side.

She could only make out the handle at the current view she had. It had black wrapping around the handle and at a red round jewel at the end of it. The jewel also seemed to have writing on it.

What did AZOTH mean **(1)**?

"Hi Sakura!" Naruko said in clear mock joy and walked in front of the girl, "Do me a favor, does this rag smell like chloroform to you?" she asked as she stuffed the chloroformed rag into Sakura's face.

Ah chloroform, a girl's best friend~

"Now…down to business." Naruko said with a dark look in her eyes at the knocked out Sakura and pulled out some duck tape while Sasuke pulled out some rope.

_-3 hours later-_

As Kakashi entered the training ground he was shocked to see Sakura tied up…upside down…with duck tape over her mouth.

"May I ask why Sakura is tied up…upside down…with duck tape over her mouth?" he asked with worry as Sakura's face was red, no doubt from all the blood following to it.

"This is an intervention." Naruko said bluntly as she ripped, that's right, RIPPED, the tape from the pinkette's mouth.

"OWWWW!" Sakura shouted, "Kakashi-sensei, help me!" she begged with tears in her eyes.

Kakashi naturally went to untie his student, but Naruko and Sasuke stood in his way.

"Why are you stopping me?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is for her own good and this isn't just about her, but about you as well." Naruko declared with her hands on her hips.

Kakashi blinked in confusion and Naruko elaborated.

"As our sensei, it is your job to help us not only grow stronger, but to protect us. As you have done nothing to change Sakura's fangirlish nature, both Sasuke and I have decided to do it in your place. When we are out in the field, how are suppose to feel with someone who is more concerned about her hair or figure to watch our backs? I know I don't want that, Sasuke?" she asked as she turned to her friend.

Sasuke shook his head to this, "She's right, I trust Naruko because she trains non-stop and is strong for it, but I can guess that Sakura here doesn't even train." The Uchiha stated.

Naruko turned to her fellow female, "Sakura, I'm going to cut you down, but you have to promise to listen to what we are saying, no matter how cruel it may seem." The blonde stated.

Sakura nodded, she just wanted to be right side up!

She felt dizzy~

Naruko cut her down and helped Sakura sit up and gave her a few moments to calm herself.

"You ready? Good. Now why did you decided to become a kunoichi?" Naruko asked

Sakura gave it a weak shrug, "It seemed like a good idea." She said in a small tone, while in all honesty it was because she wanted to be near Sasuke.

"A somewhat decent reason, no much of one, but at least it's something." Naruko said with a sigh, "Now, how much training do you do?" she asked

Sakura blinked, "Why do I have to train? We already did that in the academy." The pinkette stated and that stopped everyone cold, well almost everyone.

Both Naruko and Sasuke sadly figured as much.

Kakashi was shocked as he thought she was at least training in some way, shape, or form.

"Sakura, as a ninja you have to always train!" the blonde scolded, "Just because you finished the academy, doesn't mean that we just stop!" she said in a snappish tone, "Why do you diet?"

"So I can have a good figure of course." Sakura said as if it was obvious.

Naruko's eye twitched, "Sakura, if you training like a normal kunoichi, you'll have an amazing figure, no matter what you eat." Naruko said calmly as she lifted her shirt to show her well toned stomach, "See? I eat 3 perfectly balanced meals a day and train regularly, yet I have a better figure then you."

Sakura looked irked by that comment.

The blonde put her shirt down and stared at the girl, "Sakura, you're a growing girl, you need proper nutrients in you to grow, or it could be harmful to your body. And don't even start by saying you'll get fat!" Naruko said sharply and interrupting the other girl, "Like I said, if you train, you lose all those calories in no time as the food will help you gain more mass to make muscle, thus making you stronger, faster, and all around a better kunoichi then you pretend to be now."

"Next, you have to stop worrying about your appearance; Sasuke isn't even interested in dating yet! You girls suffocated him in his entire time at the academy, yet he didn't even bat an eye at you guys, why? Simple, he's focusing on his career first and foremost then his social life." The Jinchuuriki said.

Sasuke nodded, "It's true, I want to focus on my career long before even considering dating. Hell, I wouldn't even date any of you girls from the academy to begin with." He said harshly, "You all see me like some tragic prince who needs a hug and needs to be worshiped, but I'm not, I'm not just Uchiha Sasuke, but Sasuke, you don't even see the real me, just what you want to see." He said in a cold tone.

Sakura looked down, ready to cry her heart out at those words from her crush when Naruko started to speak.

"But this isn't all your fault, most of it is, but not all of it. Kakashi-sensei here should have stopped this the second you got on this team, but has shown to be far too lazy to even try." Naruko said in a cold tone as she glared at Kakashi, "As our teacher, it is your job to train us and prepare us for this harsh world, yet all you do is dance around it and expect us to fend for ourselves out there once we get a real mission. How are we supposed to even trust you if this is how much you show that you even care for our well being?" Naruko asked with frost.

Kakashi glared at her, "I would never let anything happen to you." He stated, though in the back of his mind, her words somewhat hurt, but he didn't show it.

"Well guess what, you can't always be there for us. What happens to Sakura if none of us are around and she gets captured? You know very well what would happen, she could be killed or even worse raped and then killed or sold as a slave!" the blonde said.

Sakura looked shocked at this and began to shake in fear. She didn't know that could happen, why didn't the academy ever mention that?!

Kakashi winced openly at that, it was true that could happen and the blonde was making a very good case. But he wanted them to get along and work as a team first before anything and then focus on teamwork, as to him, teamwork was the most important thing they should learn.

But Naruko and Sasuke had already proven how great their teamwork was and had taken the bells from him as a result.

He sighed in his mind, she was right. Curse the fact that she acted so much like sensei and made him feel guilty after a detailed lecture.

Like father, like daughter it seemed.

"You make a very good point, and I agree with you. I should have started training you all and helped Sakura from the beginning." Kakashi admitted, he didn't want to, but he had to.

At least Naruko wasn't going to openly attack him like Kushina-san tended to do when he pissed her off.

That was a whole other kind of scary.

Oh sweet Kami the pointy objects!

"Now Sakura, you can either quit or train, which are you going to choose?" Naruko asked the girl.

"I'll…I'll start training." Sakura said in a soft tone.

"Good choice." The blonde said with a nod and a smile on her face.

Ah words, how you fix so many problems~

Now if only people had the decency to listen to you more often.

**0 Later that day 0**

So after the harsh words were said, the team, well, finally started to act as a team.

Kakashi had started them on chakra exercises.

Tree walking.

But both Naruko and Sasuke had learned it when they were 11.

Of course Sasuke and learned it after Naruko had told him.

The same was said for water walking, so both had great chakra control at this point of time.

Naruko however had to make a lot of clones to train on a daily basis to keep her chakra control in sharp form since her reserves grew almost daily thanks to her tenant.

Sakura sadly still needed to learn tree walking and have Kakashi go over a proper diet for her to start.

"So what do you two want to do then?" Kakashi asked as he watched Sakura do tree climbing on her first try, but asked her to continue until she was tired to help her stamina and reserves.

"I want to branch out more with genjutsu and try to learn a few Raiton jutsu." Sasuke said as it was one of his clan's specialties and he didn't know any Raiton jutsu to begin with.

"I want to expand more on Futon jutsu and maybe start affinity training, like in the book I read." Naruko said with her eager sense to learn.

Kakashi hummed in thought. It would take some time to get Sakura up to snuff, so some one-on-one training would help her more.

"Okay, I can call in a few favors to help you guys out. Sasuke since I know some Raiton jutsu, I can help you there, but for genjutsu, while I am decent with it, I'll set up a meeting with Kurenai." Kakashi stated

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You mean the sensei of team 8, right?" he asked and Kakashi nodded.

"She one of Konoha's best when it involves genjutsu, so you can't go wrong with her…just don't do anything perverted around her either." He added quickly.

Sasuke snorted, "Says the one who reads porn in public." He said as he shook his head, "So should I just head to their teams training ground?" he asked

"Sure." Kakashi said with a nod and Sasuke headed out to learn. The Jonin then turned to his blonde student, "Now, you said you wanted to learn about Futon, right?" he asked and Naruko nodded, "Well you can go see Asuma, he's the sensei of team 10 and he has a wind affinity just like you." The one eyed Jonin said.

Naruko looked excited, "Great, maybe he can tell me some tips for affinity training." The blonde gushed, showing her love for knowledge.

"Affinity training?" Kakashi asked in skepticism.

Naruko rolled her eyes, "Hello, **Kage Bunshin**." She said as if it was obvious.

Kakashi blink, this was very true, with her large reserves of chakra and using the shadow clones, the blonde could theoretically learn anything!

Huh, when did she learn the secret of that jutsu, or better yet when did she learn it?

"See ya Kakashi-sensei and have fun Sakura!" the blonde said in a giggle and left.

**0 Training ground 8 0**

Sasuke walked onto the training ground and saw the sensei of team 8 as she was giving her team a lecture.

He inwardly snorted; Kakashi could take some notes from her.

He walked up to them and waved, "Hello Kurenai-sensei, guys." He said with a slight nod.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Kiba asked harshly, as the boy was his _nemesis' _best friends, therefore there wasn't much love between the Inuzuka and the Uchiha.

"Kiba, no need to start a fight." Kurenai said scoldingly as she turned from her student to Sasuke, "May I ask why you're on our training ground Sasuke? Shouldn't you be with Kakashi?" she asked

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, normally I should be, but Naruko kinda snapped at him for not really training us and pretty much ripped the man a new one you can say. As to why I here, well, with Kakashi now training Sakura to be an _adequate_ Kunoichi instead of her usual subpar self, he had to put most of his attention towards her for now, but both Naruko and I split up to find someone to help us a bit in our areas of interest at Kakashi's advice. So, since I was interested in learning some genjutsu, he advised me to go to Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress herself." He finished with a complement; he knew from experience that complementing a girl was always a smart move to do from all his interactions with Naruko.

It was the best thing to do to avoid pissing her off.

And that was never a good thing.

Never.

Kurenai crossed her arms under her chest, "I see." She said with a nod as the thought of putting that Haruno girl through the ringer to train sounded like good to her since she found the girl to be abominable as an actual Kunoichi such as herself, "But while your complements are appreciated, what do I get out of helping you?" she asked with an amused smile.

Sasuke sweatdropped, "You don't owe Kakashi any favors, do you?" he said plainly.

Kurenai shook her head, a smile never leaving her face.

Sasuke's eye twitched, '_Lying bastard.' _"Well how about I help you with your teams training?" he thought fast, "After all, another sparring partner is great for experience instead of just fighting the same people over and over." He added

Kurenai hummed in thought as she rubbed her chin, "I suppose that would work and I can throw in some tips with genjutsu for you as well. If you're lucky, I may just teach you some." She stated as she turned to her team, "Well? What do you all think?" she asked

Kiba smirked, "Heh, sounds good to me. I can pound the teme's face in." he said boastfully.

Shino nodded, "A reasonable offer. Why you ask? Because facing variety lets one learn their strengths and weaknesses." he said as he adjusted his glasses with his index finger.

"I-It s-sounds like a g-good idea." Hinata said in her usual stutter.

Kurenai turned back to Sasuke, "Well the people have spoken." She said with a smile.

Sasuke sighed, "Okay, I can work with that." He admitted, _'Hope Naruko's having an easier time then I am.' _He thought

**0 Training Ground 10 0**

Naruko walked onto the training ground and saw Choji munching on some chips, Ino complaining to her sensei and other male teammate, while said sensei and black haired boy were playing shoji.

She could just feel the love.

"Hey guys!" She said loudly as she waved to the team.

All heads turned to see her, but it was Ino who asked the question on their minds.

The platinum blonde placed her hands in her hips and narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here Naruko? This is 'our' training ground you know." She said

Naruko just looked amused as she walked closer to the team, "Yes, I can see that Ino, but I need to talk to Asuma-sensei over here."

Asuma raised an eyebrow and took a drag of his cigarette, "And what would 'we' need to talk about?" he asked while exhaling some smoke. He was interested about the girl due to Kakashi's praise, in his own aloof way of course, at how the blonde had used both Katon and Futon in combination during his test, and a Raiton, but the one-eyed Jonin was still skeptical in the manner.

Naruko just smiled, "Well you see, I have a very powerful affinity to wind nature and since Kakashi-sensei is going to be busy boot camping Sakura for the next few days or so, he said I could pull in a favor of his and ask for some help with Futon jutsu and wind affinity training."

Asuma took another drag of the cancer stick and had a small grin appear on his scruffy face, "Hm." He said as he picked up a leaf and sliced it in two using his wind affinity, "That's the first step in affinity training." He said as he saw the girl squint and take a calculating gaze.

"Can you do that again please?" She asked as she stepped closer and expanded a field of Prana around the area of the leaf.

Normally she would have to be in contact with the object she was 'flowing' Prana into in order have it sent back to her, but by expanding a field of Prana, an energy Shinobi couldn't sense thankfully, she could correctly study the method the Jonin was using to cut the leaf.

Asuma decided to humor the girl and heard the faint words of 'Structural Analysis' coming from the girl's mouth right before he cut the leaf once again.

Naruko nodded to herself, "I see. Hm." She muttered as she picked up a leaf. She focused on the cutting of the leaf in her mind, as she attempted to bisect the leaf with her chakra. She managed to cut it only about halfway through the leaf and frowned.

While she was frowning, Asuma's eyebrows shot up. How the heck did she managed to do that? On her first try no less! Did it have to do with her words from earlier?

Too many questions were running through his head as he missed the question the sun-kiss blonde directed at him, "Sorry, come again?" he asked as he shook his head to clear his previous thoughts.

"I asked is there some kind of visual method on how you do this, or a type of feeling? Or do you just keep practicing until you get it cut through all the way?" she asked

Asuma blinked again, she was a sharp one alright. He wondered how she would match up against Shikamaru…hm, that gave him an idea, "How about you play for me against Shikamaru in this current match, if you do that, I'll tell you." He said as he was mildly curious on how well she would do against his lazy student.

Besides, he was losing anyway.

Naruko blinked at the odd request. She looked down at the board.

She used a spell she learned called **Memory Partition**. It was an ability the Alchemists of _Atlas_ would use to split their mind into several autonomous parts like a computer. The average Alchemist could create three to five partitions.

While she herself was no Alchemist, she found the spell rather useful and was about to spilt her brain into 4 parts. By doing this, she was able to think multiple things, such as projects, ideas, theories, and just relax while the other parts of her mind did the rest.

Next, she used another Alchemist spell called **Thought Acceleration**. It allowed her to perform high-speed calculations, which was a great help to her work or in this case, find a chance of winning this small match against her mental rival.

With four separate minds at work doing high-speed calculations and a minute of thinking, she saw it.

She moved one piece, "Checkmate in 6 moves." She said simply.

Shikamaru looked at the board for a moment and muttered a small curse, "Now it's 51 to 49 in your favor." He grumbled as she was indeed right.

Why couldn't she be a dumb blonde?

Asuma let loose a small whistle, he didn't even see that move, yet the blue and black clad blonde beat Shikamaru in one moved so to say.

Damn smart-alecky genin, he thought in amusement.

"Well that was certainly interesting. I guess you two must play often?" he asked, but already knew the answer since he heard Shikamaru talk about the number of matches between them.

It seemed he had inadvertently aided his student's rival to gain a lead.

Oh well, them the breaks.

Asuma stood up and reached into his pouch, pulling a trench knife. He held it in front of the girl so she could see as he channeled his wind chakra into the blade to create a blue glow, "Well, as per our deal. When I channel my wind chakra, I often think of it as two sharp edges rubbing against each other in order to create a sharp razor blade." He stated

Though he had heard the girl say 'Structural Analysis' once again just before he preformed the **Hien no Jutsu-**(Flying Swallow Technique).

He then threw the knife at a nearby tree, and the blade cut through it and the rock behind it before planting itself into the ground, like a hot knife through butter.

Asuma turned to Naruko, "The trick is to make the two edges as close as possible to create a sharp blade of wind that can cut through the leaf." He said as he went to get his knife.

Naruko nodded and picked up another leaf as she pictured the mental image. With one beat of a second, the leaf was sliced right down the middle.

Asuma had made it back and suppressed a whine at seeing the leaf. That damn SOB Cyclops, he just had to get a naturally genius for wind nature…he knew he should have gone for the blonde to be on his team. Sigh, but the Ino-Shika-Cho had always proven to be a formidable force…if they could work together that is.

Kakashi was still a lucky bastard though…hm, maybe he'd be willing to trade?

He knew it would make Ino happy.

But still, if she managed to do that from saying those two words earlier, so maybe she could do the **Hien** as well since she had said those words again just as he preformed it.

Asuma handed one of his trench knives to her, "You saw how I flowed my wind chakra through the blade earlier, right?" he asked and the girl nodded, "I want you to try." He said, as this would prove his theory if the girl really was a naturally at wind nature.

Naruko focused for a minute to lock onto the mental picture, flowed her wind chakra into the blade, and it gave off a blue rippling look on the blade, far from the smoother and sharper version Asuma had done earlier, but still it was the best she could do without further practice.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, he had heard that elemental manipulation was a Jonin-level skill, yet here was Naruko, doing like it was almost second nature to her…troublesome, it just added to the mystery of the enigmatic girl.

Ino, who didn't comprehend what was going on, didn't really care except that her sensei was teaching her highest 'rival', besides forehead, for Sasuke-kun's affections since the two were best friends!

Choji just munched on some chips, enjoying the nice day.

Asuma gave a very low whistle, she was good alright…yeah, it would definitely be fun to teach this girl, "Alright, I guess I can help you with Futon." He said with aloofness, trying not to sound too eager then he really was, "Alright then, how about-" he started off but felt something entering the training ground and tensed.

The students noticed his tension and followed his readiness as best they could, but Naruko was the only one relaxed as he knew who it was and braced herself by Reinforcing her body.

Just as she was tackled to the ground.

As she rolled across the ground and felt herself pinned down, she only had one thing to say, "Hi Arc." She said in a plain tone, having gotten used to her Servant's standard greeting.

"Mou, Master you really shouldn't just leave without me like that." Arc said with a pout as Len trotted over to them and meowed a hello to her master's Master.

"You were having your dango run. What kept you anyway?" Naruko asked curiously.

"My dango run turned into a dango-off!" Arc said with a bright smile.

"Mitarashi-san again?" the Master asked and Arcueid bobbed her head up and down. Naruko just sighed; she had met the slightly crazed purple haired Tokubetsu Jonin a few times and found the scantily clad woman to be friendly enough.

Hey she kept Arc busy at times and paid for a large part of the vampire's meals when they did their little competitions.

Arc smiled and released a small giggle, why couldn't that crazy purple haired woman just accept the fact that she couldn't out dango her? It would save her wallet from being anorexic that was for sure since the loser had to pay for both their meals.

Also she seems to curse really loud too when she loses~

Team 10 had lost their tenseness at the arrival of Arc as they knew who she was, but Asuma still kept his up.

After all, the blonde haired woman had a bit of a reputation, one that was well feared from her Tsunade-level strength.

Sadly, what they didn't know was that Arcueid was far stronger then Tsunade.

"Well as I was saying before the new arrival here, what Futon jutsu do you know?" Asuma asked while keeping a bit of an eye on Arcueid.

Naruko got up, after Arc had gotten off her of course, and turned to the Jonin, "**Daitoppa-**(Great Breakthrough) and **Reppūshō-**(Gale Palm)." She answered

"Well why not work on what you have now. Like the **Hien**, the one where I flowed wind chakra down my blade and try making different shapes with leaves by using your wind chakra. I'll give you a jutsu to work on too. After you do that…well I may have some other cool stuff for you to learn and the final step to wind nature training." He offered aloofly to hide his excitement again.

Naruko nodded, sounded reasonable, "What jutsu would you have me learn?"

Asuma rubbed his chin, "**Futon: Fūjin no Jutsu-**(Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique). I'll write it up for you." He said as he walked into the house on the training ground.

Naruko nodded and waited for him, she had a lot of things to do now that she understood wind nature better now.

She felt eyes staring at her and turned to see Ino with her eye twitching.

"I've been trying to get him to train us seriously for these past two weeks and in comes you and he's suddenly mister teacher, what the hell?!" she questioned with a shout at her fellow blonde.

Naruko shrugged, "I guess he sees something in me or something like that. How should I know really, I can't read his mind." She answered honestly.

Ino's eye started to twitch even more.

Shikamaru smirked at that, but knew he would have to deal with Ino's shouting later once Naruko left.

Asuma came back and handed a scroll to Naruko, "Here you go kiddo, I expect good things from a fellow wind-user now, ya hear?" he asked

Naruko nodded with a bright smile, "Yes." She answered as she accepted the scroll and started to walk off the training ground, "Bye." She said with a wave and Arc gave a far more enthusiastic wave as Len trotted along with them.

Asuma blew out some smoke from his mouth after another drag, "Kid's going to do great things, I can tell you that." He said to himself as he decided to play Shikamaru in shoji once more.

Much to Ino's chagrin.

**0 Two Weeks Later 0**

During these past two weeks, training for Team 7 had gone very well.

At least for Naruko and Sasuke.

Sakura on the other hand was getting better, but still had a bit more to go before reaching the physical top academy graduate level and taught her water walking to increase her stamina further. Kakashi had even taught her a camouflage genjutsu to keep herself safe until she had gotten stronger and to use for sneak attacks.

Sasuke had managed to learn a few genjutsu under Kurenai's guidance and **Raiton: Kangekiha-**(Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration) from Kakashi; that he used to conduct through Shinobi wire that he carried and used in collaboration with his Shurikenjutsu.

Naruko had master the leaf cutting exercise to the level that she could make any shape she wanted with her wind nature with the help of her **Kage Bunshin**. Mastering **Futon: Fūjin no Jutsu** and **Hein no Jutsu** took some time, but her clones made it all the easier.

Kakashi was actually really happy with how his team was turning out. He wouldn't admit it, but Naruko's intervention of sorts really helped him realize that what he was doing was wrong. He really wanted to see these kids go far and they definitely had the potential to do so.

Plus, the fact that he could say that his genin were better than the other teams was fun to boast about, especially to Gai. Who no doubt in turn when to train his genin further, thus making them be angry at the man for his crazy training…besides his mini-me of course.

The number of D-rank missions his team had been doing was quite good as they've been managing to bang out at least one a day in the morning and then they would train in the afternoons. Of course he still came late in the beginning, so the genin tended to do the missions without him while Naruko made a **Kage Bunshin **that **Henge'd **as himself.

The Sandaime had found it quite funny and let it slide until the Jonin had walked into the mission office early one time and saw the copy of himself. After a light reprimand from the Hokage to both parties, Kakashi had made the meeting time earlier, so while he still came late, Team 7 still had enough time to do a mission in the morning. The Jonin had to admit though; Naruko was one heck of an actress if she could nail him so easily. It also felt embarrassing that someone could do it so easily too.

Currently all of Team 7 plus one vampire and succubus were in the mission office awaiting their very first C-rank mission.

After managing to catch Tora the cat, once again, they handed the poor cat back to the Daimyo's wife, who proceeded to hug the poor thing to death.

To most, catching the demonic cat was the most terrible thing in existence, but to Team7 or really Naruko and Sasuke, it was easy.

Really, just using Naruko's Mystic Eyes or Sasuke using his Sharingan to bind or genjutsu the cat and it ended the 'epic' chase rather quickly.

These actions in capturing the fiendish cat had shocked many and said many repeatedly banged their heads against something for being so stupid to not think of that.

Naruko however, being a big cat lover due to having Lin in her life, walked over to Madam Shijimi and politely spoke, "Hello Madam Shijimi, may I speak to you?" she asked with an innocent expression.

The Daimyo's wife turned to the young blonde, still crushing the poor cat in her arms, "Hm, yes dear?" she asked

Naruko gave a light bow, "Hello, I am Uzumaki Naruko, a member of the Uzumaki clan." She said introducing herself with a slight regal tone, just for the majestic effect, "I _may_ just know a way to prevent poor Tora from escaping from you." She stated

You could just hear a pin drop in the room as all the Shinobi took in a sharp breath.

"Oh, truly?" the Madam said in hope.

Naruko nodded happily and held out her arms, "May I hold Tora?" she asked

The Madam nodded and handed Naruko the cat, who tried to get away, but Naruko held the feline firm but with a far more comfortable hold while slowly petting the cat's back. Naruko looked at the woman and spoke, "You see, the way you were holding the poor dear was far too suffocating, you need to give it a gentle hold or he'll continue to run away." She stated as she handed the cat back to the woman, "You try." The blond suggested softly.

The Madam copied the blonde's hold of the cat and gently petted the back of the feline, getting a soft meow. The woman burst into tears and pulled Naruko in for a one armed hug, "Oh thank you so much my dear, truly thank you." She said as she let go, letting Naruko breath thankfully, and handed an even larger sum of money to the Hokage, stating that most of it should go to Naruko and left while petting Tora.

There was nothing but silence in the room as everyone just stared, making Naruko feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Naruko-chan, my dear, do you have an inkling at what you have done?" Sarutobi asked in a feint whisper.

Naruko shook her head, "Nope."

"You've complete an S-rank mission…how to stop Tora from escaping…they say it couldn't be done, but you've done it, the impossible." The Hokage said with shaken hands.

The Chunin in the room walked over to Naruko, got on their hands and knees, and bowed while chanting 'We're not worthy' over and over again.

Arcueid, who was by the window, clapped for Naruko, it was a good thing to complete an S-rank mission, right?

"Well I guess we can jot down S-rank mission on Team 7's records now." Kakashi stated

And they've only been ninja for a month.

Yep, strongest genin team, right here, his students.

They just oozed awesome.

Sarutobi cleared his throat, getting the Chunin to stand up and return to their seats, "Now that that matter has been solved, would you like another mission to do Kakashi-kun? Or will you be training for the rest of today?" he asked

Kakashi shook his head, "Actually Hokage-sama, even though we've completed our first S-rank mission, I feel we can still tackle our first C-rank mission today." The Jonin stated.

Sarutobi hummed, "Well, if you're sure." He said as he looked through some scrolls, "Ah! Here we go." He said as he pulled out a C-rank mission, "We have a bridge builder from Nami no Kuni that needs an escort back to his house without fear of being attacked by bandits. Does Team 7 accept this mission?" he asked

Kakashi nodded, "Team 7 accepts Hokage-sama." He answered

"Very well, send in the client." The old man said as a Chunin opened the door and the client walked in.

An old grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard that wore a sleeveless v-neck, pants and sandals with a towel around his neck and a pointed hat, walked in, "What's this? I asked for ninja, not a bunch of brats?" he said

Naruko blinked, "You know, if you don't want any protection at all then you could just walk back home, you know, where all those bandits are waiting for poor, defenseless old men like to just come by so they can stab you and take anything you have of value on your cooling carcass." She said bluntly, once again getting the room to be silent as they just looked at her in disbelief.

The old man started to sweat at this and shook his head, "No no, this is fine." He said as he folded his arms, "I'm Tazuna the bridge builder, I expect you to guard me with your life." He said

Naruko shrugged, "Meh, I'll try." Was all she said.

Tazuna sweatdropped at the lack of motivation to protect his wellbeing.

Kakashi clapped his hands, "Well, let's all pack up for the mission. And meet by the main gate in a half in hour, remember team, only pack the essentials." He said, though he looked at Sakura the most when addressing this topic, getting a bit of a huff from the girl.

It was like the man thought she was going to pack all girlie stuff like lacy underwear or something.

Okay, in the past she might have done that, but Kakashi kinda beat it into her during her training that as a ninja, she need to pack certain things, and certain things only.

Naruko, Arcueid, Len walked home with said vampire whistling a tune and her arms crossed behind her head until she asked Naruko a question, "Hey Mater, this is like your first time leaving the village right?" she asked in an eager tone, "Yeah, I think it is! I've scouted around the outskirts of the village a few times and explored the outer forests at night once or twice, but I've never really left the country since you never did. It's going to be exciting, right?" she asked in a happy voice.

Naruko nodded, "Yeah, I'm going to bring Ruby and Sapphire too so they can see too." She said, "Who knows, I hear Nami is known for its fishing, so maybe Len-Len will find some good fish." She said with a bit of a giggle.

Len meowed at this in interest, a whole fishy kingdom all to herself.

"So, we're joining this little soiree?" Rudy said as it landed on Naruko's right shoulder.

"Oh, it sounds exciting Naruko-sama." Sapphire said while landing on Naruko's left shoulder.

"Yes it will be, now under the hat you go." Naruko said as she lifted up her beret and the Kaleidosticks went under.

"We seriously need a better area for transportation." Rudy said from under the hat, "Though your golden locks are very soft." It commented

After packing a bunch of clothes, spare jewels, equipment, and large amounts of food for Arcueid inside some scrolls as well and put them in a gap rift for safe keeping.

About 20 minutes later, the blondes met up with Sasuke, who was all packed up with two scrolls in his hip pouch.

Five minutes later, Sakura arrived with backpack in tow.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruko, Arcueid-san, Len-chan." The pinkette said with a nod of her head.

The girl's attitude was still desirable, but she was getting better then she was before. Normally she would have just spoken to Sasuke, but now, she was interacting with everyone on a civil basis.

But she was still clinging to the hope of being with Sasuke.

"So Sasuke-kun, where's your backpack?" she asked curiously.

"Scroll."

"Ah and-"

"Scroll." Naruko answered

"What she said." Arc said

"Meow."

"Oh." Sakura said with her mouth open in a small o shape.

"Whose this?" Tazuna asked while looking at Arcueid, who waved at him.

"This is my…guardian of sorts, she goes where I go." Naruko said

"Like a rash!"

"Well, more like a spiritual being of Immense power tied through my very energy by crystallized miracles and brought forth from a powerful ritual…but sure, we can go with rash." Naruko said with a shrug.

All 3 humans just stared wide eyed at the girl like she had two heads or something.

"So where's that sensei of yours?" Tazuna asked, taking another chug of his sake and ignored the weird blondes.

"Well, if I would have to guess." Naruko drawled out, "Right about…now."

In a second Kakashi was there.

"Hey guys." The Jonin said with a cheery wave and his usual eye smile as he slung the backpack on his back a bit, "I see we're all set." He stated, "Well, Team 7, lets head out!" he ordered and the 3 genin, vampire, succubus, and old guy followed him.

As Naruko exited the main gate of Konoha, she felt…exhilarated? Excitement?

No.

It was freedom.

Never before had she ever been able to leave the village…well she easily could now with Arc by her side, but she never really wanted to when she was younger after learning about magic.

After all, she had a perfect workshop here, why let it go to waste.

But now, she wanted to explore, curses she had to watch over some drunk though.

At least it felt as though the chains had loosened…for now.

They continued to walk for about an hour or so, but sadly, the nice quiet atmosphere was interrupted by Sakura, who asked Tazuna a bunch of questions that the blonde wasn't paying attention to.

Naruko looked around and saw a puddle and blinked, she stared at it for a few seconds and continued walking while Kakashi walked to the back of the group.

The sound of tearing flesh halted her as she whipped around to see her sensei cut in half and falling to the ground in chunky bloody pieces.

And that was never a good thing.

It was two people who had attacked them. Both wore big cloaks and re-breathers with Kiri headbands on their heads. They also wore a single large clawed gauntlet that was connected to each other via a linked shuriken chain.

"One down." One of the cloaked assailants said.

"Five to go." His accomplice said as they both headed towards the old man.

"Arc, Sakura, guard the old man, Sasuke, to me." the blonde ordered as it would be best to have Arc protect the old man since the True Ancestor was the strongest between all of them.

The other girls did as told and Sasuke was by her side in a second with his tanto and they both charged at the approaching opponents.

Naruko pulled out her Azoth dagger from her lower back and used the **Hien **to increase the blades length and cutting ability as she clashed with one of the gauntlets that the two horned ninja lashed out with. Though, due to the properties of her daggers cutting power now, it sliced right through the gauntlet, the hand attached to the gauntlet, and up to the elbow.

The two horned ninja screamed in pain as the other brother, who was fighting Sasuke, detached his chain and went to attack Naruko.

The blonde turned around just in time to see the opponent, but at the pace he was coming at, she reacted on instinct.

Her rings lit as she released a sharp, fast, powerful jab, right into the Kiri-nin's face.

She was only going for disabling, but she underestimated her Runes and her punch cracked the ninja's nose and continued as it went into the skull, caving his face in with a sickening crunch.

All was quiet as the body dropped to the ground and gray matter dripped from his ears, showing that Naruko had crushed his brain.

"You killed him." the two horned ninja said in shock, but his voice turned to anger, "I'll kill you!" he shouted as he raised his only usable arm to punch Naruko, only for him to be caught in a headlock, cutting off his flow of oxygen, knocking him out.

"Well, I have to say that was good work." Kakashi said as he held the ninja in his arm tightly to make sure he was really knocked out.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said in relief, "You're alive!"

They all turned to the spot where Kakashi had 'died' and saw a cut up log.

'_What was all the blood and stuff then? A genjutsu?' _Sasuke wondered and turned towards Naruko who was looking at the body in shock.

Deciding to see what was wrong, he put his hand on her shoulder, "Oi, Naruko, you okay?" he asked

"I, I killed him." she said in a low tone of shock.

Kakashi heard her and after tying up the living enemy ninja to a tree, while using his lighting nature chakra to cauterize the arm after he cut off at the elbow to stop the bleeding faster.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, the first one is usually the hardest." The Jonin said in a soft tone.

"But, but I ended someone's life!" The blonde girl said in return with hysteria.

Kakashi sighed; he really didn't know what to truly say to his sensei's daughter.

Arcueid pulled Naruko into a hug, "It's okay Master, these things happen, it's okay." She said soothingly.

"No, no it's not. You can't just go erasing someone's life like that, it's wrong." Naruko responded in fright that it was so easy.

"Master, no matter what you do, there is always going to be a situation, especially in a world like this, where you may end up killing someone…there's nothing you can really do." Arcueid said, heck, she knew all about killing, it was pretty much all she did until her life flipped around during her last awakening, "Remember that quote gramps told you? _To be a Magus is to walk with death. _To walk with the Reaper waiting to take you away should your downfall be brought upon by enemies or your own conceitedness or vise versa to your enemies."

Naruko was silent for a moment as she soaked it all in, but then spoke, "It won't happen again."

"Ara?" Arcueid said with her head tilted to the side.

"I won't be so careless with my power." The blonde girl said, "I understand that I will have to...kill...but it won't be because I couldn't control my power. It will be under my terms when I kill someone." The Magus said in a serious tone as she sheathed her dagger.

Kakashi blinked in surprise at that. Only killing under her own terms huh?

That would be interesting.

Kakashi turned to Tazuna with a narrowed eye, "I'm only going to ask once, why were they after you?" he demanded in a cold tone.

Tazuna started to sweat, "What do you mean?"

"They specifically targeted you during that fight, why would they?" Kakashi asked, "Explain."

"Alright! Enough with the stink eye!" Tazuna said as he explained the situation to the team.

Good news, the bridge he was building was the last hope of his country. Yeah.

Bad news, the tyrant that caused Nami no Kuni's problems, Gumba or something, wanted Tazuna dead. Boo.

Also, it turns out that guard against other ninja was B-rank and above, but since our illustrious 'client' was being specifically targeted, the mission turned into A-rank.

"Well. This is a fine way to start our first C-rank mission." Kakashi muttered to himself with a roll of his eye, really, he could just get something normal or routine, could he?

He sighed as he turned to his team, "Well, what do you all think?" he asked

"I, I think we should go back." Sakura said timidly, "This is way above or level." She stated, as while she had gotten stronger, she knew she wasn't ready for this.

Kakashi gave nod, "You make a good point, what do you say?" he said looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke crossed his arms in thought while closing his eyes, "Well, standard procedure would be to quit the mission, though if we do, it would make us look weak. Along with letting Nami to be ruled by some tyrant…it doesn't really sit well with me. So my choice would be to go." The Uchiha said as he opened his eyes with a resolved spark in them.

Kakashi nodded to this as well, "That's true as well. Well Naruko, you seem to be the tiebreaker here, what do you think?" he said with an eye smile at his blonde student.

"What about me?" Arc asked with a huff.

"You're not a ninja, you just follow Naruko around." Kakashi said in a dismissive tone, though having her here definitely raised his confidence if the mission went astray in any way due to her fighting prowess.

Arc pouted at him.

Naruko closed her eyes, while helping people from suffering was a good thing, it was also irrational since they didn't have to do this was the client had lied about the situation. She normally went by logic, but in this case, illogic was somewhat better suited for this.

"We go." Was the blonde's curt response and Tazuna let out a sigh of relief to this.

"So we're two to one huh?" Kakashi said, "Though it really is my decision whether we go or not." He stated

"Then why ask us?!" Sakura shouted

Kakashi shrugged, "I wanted to see what you all thought. But, I agree with Naruko and Sasuke, we go." He decided as he looked up into the sky, _'Though the next opponent we face may be a Jonin, just like me.' _he thought with a bit of worry, "Alright, Team 7, let's continue forth." He ordered as formed up around Tazuna with Kakashi in the lead.

**0 2 Days Later, Border between Hi no Kuni and Nami no Kuni 0**

Currently the team was a small boat being rowed by a friend of Tazuna.

Naruko just called him the rower; apparently he enjoyed rowing…a lot.

Naruko glanced at the bridge and gave it an apprising look, it was a good design from what little understanding of construction she knew of, she just wondered how long it would take to finish.

The rower shushed Sakura who was awing at the bridge since she was being her usual loud self.

Hm, maybe a spell that affects tone volume would be a good investment?

After landing on Nami's coast and bidding the rower goodbye, the group headed forth into the unknown mist.

As they walked the group turned their head to hear scurrying in the bushes, only to see a white rabbit to jump out…wait…white?

Rabbits were usually brown this time of year.

"Get down!" Kakashi and Arcueid said as the blonde woman tackled Naruko to the ground, Sasuke dropped to the ground, and Kakashi held Sakura and Tazuna down. A large spinning sound soon followed their actions as the cut through the air and lodged itself into a nearby tree.

Suddenly, a tall shirtless man with a belt around his chest, no doubt to hold that large letter opener, stood upon the swords large handle with his back towards the group, except to turn his head slightly to see them in an attempt, though sadly couldn't pull it off, to look badass.

He was wearing baggy pants with camo-themed wrist-warms that went up to his elbows with matching leg-warmers. He had the Kiri headband on his head, though it was turned sideways, with a line cut horizontally through it that marked him as a nuke-nin.

"Well, well, well, no wonder the Oni brothers never made it back if they had a run-in with you Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-Nin." The man said as he turned fully around and knelt on his sword and grabbed the handle with one hand.

"And you would be Momoichi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. In honesty, I really didn't do much; it was my team who beat them after all." Kakashi said with a casual shrug before going for his headband, "Though this might get tough, so I may need this." He said as he pulled it up, revealing his Sharingan.

"Ah, the famed Sharingan that let you be known as the man who copied over one thousand jutsu, I'm honored." Zabuza said in a mock bow.

Sasuke, seeing the eye frowned a bit, but let it go for now for more concerning things.

"Manji formation!" Kakashi ordered and the team guarded around Tazuna from all sides with their backs to him.

Arcueid stood in front of the group with Len hiding in her shirt while Kakashi stood in front of her.

"Let's get the party started then." Zabuza said as he landed on the ground with his sword in hand and placed it on his back. He held on hand in front of his face in a half tiger seal while his other hand was straight in the air with the same sign.

"**Kirigakure no Jutsu**-(Hidden Mist Technique)**!"**

And with those words, the entire field with the nearby lake was covered in a thick blanket of mist.

Kakashi drew a kunai, "Be careful, Zabuza is a master of the Silent Killing Technique, he can sneak up on you and kill you before you even know it." The Jonin stated.

"Eight choices." Zabuza stated with releasing a large amount of killing intent, "Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, jugular vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Tell me, which should I go after first?" He asked darkly.

Sakura and Tazuna were shaking in sheer fear, while Sasuke was handling himself better than them, but was still somewhat affected.

Of course Kakashi, Arcueid, and Naruko were completely fine as the two older ones were used to things like this while Arc had trained Naruko to resist such things or it could kill her later on.

A second later, Zabuza was behind Kakashi and went to slice him, but Kakashi cut him first. Sadly, Zabuza turned out to be a **Mizu Bunshin-**(Water Clone).

Kakashi suddenly bisected by a large blade, "Looks like you're not as good as you thought you were." Zabuza said from behind Kakashi, until he turned into water as well.

"I wouldn't say that just yet." Kakashi said behind him with a kunai to his throat.

"Damn, he copied me even in the mist?" the Kiri-nin said in shock.

Kakashi went to cut him, but Zabuza turned into water once again and kicked Kakashi into the lake.

Now, as too why Arc wasn't helping you may ask? Well, she'd never really see an elite ninja battle before and was curious…plus Naruko didn't tell her too~

As Kakashi surfaced from the water, but Zabuza was on top of him and sped through some handsigns, **"Suirō no Jutsu**-(Water Prison Technique)**!" **he said as he extended his hand and a water sphere trapped Kakashi as the Kiri-nin held it with his hand in it.

"No, run, protect Tazuna and run!" Kakashi ordered from the water ball.

"I don't think so." Zabuza said as she made 10 water clones that attacked the group.

"Arc…handle them." Naruko ordered

"You got it." Arc said with a grin as she disappeared and reappeared in a second later.

"Ha, what did that do?" the Kiri-nin questioned with a laugh, but stopped when all his clones turned to water.

Arc buffed her clawed fingers on her shirt and blew on them, "Heh, that was easy." She said with a grin towards Zabuza.

"Nice one Arc." Naruko said as she tried to figure a way out of this mess, _'Wait! He's a swordsman right? Well, one way to beat a swordsman is with another swordsman. So my best bet would be…'_ she thought, "Ruby!" Naruko said and the stick flew out from her hat and added a stick to its 'head'.

"Set Up!" Naruko commanded as she held the magical stick in the air.

"You got it!" the stick replied.

_-Play: Raising Heart, Set Up! Nanoha Theme-_

Naruko floated in the air as the clothes disappeared and was not naked somehow.

A white sleeveless turtleneck blouse with red trimmings around the neck and sleeves wrapped around her torso with a white waist shawl hanging from the back of her that went down to her knees.

A red skirt with a white horizontal line trimming the edge of it and covered her under the shawl. Next, white thigh high stockings with red trimming and a red cross on the outer sides of them white a pair of white shoes with silver crosses on the tongues.

Finally, white bicep length armlets with red trimming by her hands wrapped around her arms and red cloth with gold trimming tied the bicep area of the armlets and connected it to her blouse from the front and her upper back with two loose white belts hanging around her waist **(2)**.

_-End: Raising Heart, Set Up! Nanoha Theme-_

As the blinding light died down, there she stood.

Naruko gave a twirl of the magical stick and pointed it at Zabuza; "The Mahou Shoujo of love and justice, Kaleid Liner Diamond Naruko!" the blonde announced openly without a hint of shame what so ever.

Everyone, besides Arcueid and Len, blinked.

"Da fuck?" Zabuza said for everyone.

"That was perfect Naruko-san, the timing was good and you showed some skin too, always a good thing for a magical girl to do when transforming." Ruby complimented

"Yes, it was perfect, good job to you too Ruby." Naruko said to the talking stick.

"Yeah, we're just awesome like that." Ruby stated with a bob on its 'head'.

"Now!" Naruko said as she pulled the top card from her card holder attached to her thigh, "It's time to show this swordsman what it means to fight a Saber!" she said as she held the Saber Card above her head and tapped the edge of it against Ruby's 'head', "Saber Card, Install!" she announced as a large magical array was summoned under her feet and the large buildup of magic power blinded everyone, once again.

When it died down, once again, there stood Naruko…and nothing happened.

Naruko blinked and lifted the card and tapped it against Ruby again, "Um, Ruby, I said _Install_." She said

"_I'm sorry, but you are currently unable to use this Class Card due to the lack of met parameters. If you would like to call technical support, please call 555-TROLL, I repeat, if you wish to talk to our technical support, please call 555-TROLL."_ Ruby said in a mechanical tone that resembled an answering machine and it shook its 'head', "Wow…that was weird. So, basically the boss screwed you big time…no real surprise there." The stick stated with a snort.

Naruko was quiet until she looked towards the sky, "ZEL-JIJI!" she shouted in all feminine fury.

Somewhere in the multi-verse, an old vampire was laughing his elderly ass off.

Arcueid sweatdropped, "Nice gramps, nice." She said as she shook her head in either pity or shame. Pity for her Master and shame for her grandfather.

After a long, loooong, string of curses, Naruko was panting with small drops of sweat on her face, but she calmed down, "Okay, no Class Cards then, I can handle that." She muttered to herself as she started to float in the air.

"You can fly?!" Zabuza said in surprise.

"You can fly?!" Kakashi said in equal shock from his watery prison.

Naruko tilted her head to the side, "Aren't Magical Girls…suppose to fly?" she said

Both Kakashi and Zabuza's mouth dropped in shock, but thankfully their masks kept them from embarrassing themselves, _'What a reliable/bullshit misconception!'_ they both thought.

"Any who, time to save you sensei~!" Naruko said in a sing song tone as she grew a devilish smile.

And Kakashi didn't like that smile.

Not one bit.

A large ball of Prana gathered in from of Ruby's 'head' and Naruko swung back with both hands held on the stick in a baseball batter-like fashion.

"**Scatter Shoot!" **Naruko shouted as she batted the large ball of prana and it bursted into multiple prana bullets, raining down on Zabuza…and Kakashi.

Multiple explosions bombarded the lake, making the water jump into the air and raining down on every one.

Kakashi jumped next to Team 7, showing he had escaped, though was slightly singed…and it looked as though his hair was burned too.

Zabuza was about 20 meters away from them, who looked no better than Kakashi, and was no doubt trying to get as much distance from the flying blonde as possible.

"Naruko…did you have to hit me…and destroy the lake?" he said pointing to the now near empty lake.

A lot of fishes were flailing around the lake making splashes with what little water was left.

"Collateral damage means nothing to a Magical Girl; it's in the job description." Naruko answered flawlessly as she held Ruby in the air again; gathering a large amount of Prana, "Time to bring the rain." She said as swung her stick down and the giant ball of Prana followed the action, **"Impact Shoot!"**

The giant ball raced towards Zabuza who had no time to dodge thanks to his wounds and was hit, slamming him into several trees.

Naruko sped in the air to him and gather Prana around Ruby's head to follow up with a melee attack known as **Prana Slam**, a club like attack that explodes on contact with the intended target.

As she hovered over him, ready to render him unconscious, Zabuza spoke.

"What are you?" he asked in a wizened voice.

Naruko narrowed her eyes and spoke in a deep manly voice.

"A Magical Girl."

With that, she swung down…only to stop when two senbon needles embedded them in Zabuza's neck and…killing him?

"Thank you for the distraction Mahou Shoujo-san." A young voice said and the group turned to see another Kiri-nin with a white porcelain mask with a red wave-like pattern on it with curved slitted eye holes and the Kiri symbol on it. He wore what was consisted the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice with light-brown platform sandals and his long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends.

He also had panted nails the same shade as his haori…what kind of guy wears nail polish?

Weird~

Naruko narrowed her eyes, "I was only going to immobilize him…you didn't have to kill him." she said to the masked-boy.

The ninja sighed, "I'm a hunter-nin, it's my job to track down and eliminate nuke-nin such as Zabuza, though I thank you for wearing him down." The Shinobi said with a light bow as he walked towards the body of Zabuza.

"Hold on please." Kakashi said, who had covered his Sharingan when Zabuza was taken down, and walked over to the body while placing two fingers on Zabuza's neck to check for a pulse. No finding one, Kakashi stood back and turned to the hunter-nin, "Okay, I just wanted to check." He said in a cheery tone and was thankful the ninja was dead.

The hunter-nin nodded and **Shunshin'd **away with the body.

"Well, let's get to going to Tazuna's home shall we?" Kakashi asked as he took a step forward and swayed a bit and tumbled forward on his face, "Damn." He cursed

"What happened?" Arc asked as she walked over and poked him with a stick.

"Please stop that." Kakashi asked and said request fell on deaf ears as Arc continued to poke him, "I used the Sharingan a bit too much it seemed and it tired out my body…can one of you guys carry me?" he asked politely.

Naruko sighed as she de-transformed and Ruby flew back under her hat as she placed her hands on her hips, "Fine, Arc, drag him." the young blonde said.

Arc gave a salute, "Got it." She said and grabbed Kakashi by his foot.

"Can't you carry me?" Kakashi asked pleadingly.

"Nope." Was the answer the vampire gave him as she dragged Kakashi along the dirt ground as the group headed to Tazuna's house with the old man leading the way.

**0**

**(1)- Check my profile page for the picture and also to you Type-Moon fans, if you can help me out, I'm somewhat confused with the Azoth dagger's ability. I know it can store Prana in it and the energy can be released as an attack, but I want a specific answer if you guys can help with that.**

**(2)- Check my profile page for the picture.**

**0**

**Done and done!**

**Sorry for the wait, college and all that. I know, my repeating excuse, but I really need to do good guys and that takes a lot of my time sadly. Summer is coming around the bend, so I will have time then thankfully.**

**We see Naruko using the Kaleidosticks in this chapter, and what could the **_**Parameters**_** that Ruby said Naruko needed? A joke from Zel no doubt, but the Parameters will be important for Naruko.**

**We also see Naruko taking no BS from Kakashi due to lacks in training with Sasuke agreeing and how they will further themselves in time.**

**Naruko seems to have a strong regard for life, but also understands that she will have to kill at some point again.**

**Next chapter will be the final part of the Wave Arc...with a twist!  
**

**Next on my to-do list will be EDHTS followed by the highly demanded ACUB, which will focus o the conclusion of the Level Upper Arc and some of the Index Arc. Look forward to them both and thanks for the support!  
**

**R&R, no flames, peace off!**


End file.
